Of Royalties and Nobles
by Hajimari
Summary: Haruhi is a commoner. Under strange circumstances, she enters the castle and a life full of royalties and nobles ensues. HaruhixTamaki, HanixTakashi, othersxOCs DISCONTINUED
1. Suddenly

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High Host Club.

A/N: This is my first Ouran fan fiction so I hope you will enjoy it!

Summary: Haruhi is a commoner. Under strange circumstances, she enters the castle and a life full of royalties and nobles ensues. HaruhixTamaki, HanixTakashi, othersxOCs

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Suddenly**_

There was a grand procession going on along the streets, and a short brown-haired girl was elbowing her way to witness the grand sight. The prince was to be showcased to the people for his mightiness and other worthy qualities because he was to be the next king on the throne.

"What's so great about him anyway?" The brown-haired girl muttered to herself as she tried to look for the prince everyone praised. She couldn't see any greatness in the prince, for she doesn't know him. However, all the people don't as well, yet they were ecstatic at the procession. Why so, the brown-haired girl didn't know.

The brown-haired girl, Haruhi, was quite a pessimistic person who was always cautious and careful. She was kind within, for she was popular with the children of the town and the adults liked her, offering extra gifts whenever Haruhi shop for daily necessities such as an extra serving of meat or bread, or maybe charges her less.

Her family was quite well-to-do. Haruhi's father ran errands for people which he got quite a reasonable sum. Since Haruhi wasn't very in the feminine side, her father often advise her to be a lady and tried buying dresses for Haruhi, to which she just shrug off and return to her room, leaving her father in a comical pool of tears about his baby not having interest in what girls usually have.

As Haruhi watched the great white stallions pass by, she spotted a cart made of pine and teak, adorned with beautiful scarlet curtains and pulled by two strong brown stallions. Instinctively, Haruhi knew that the prince was in the cart. She was disappointed but tried to look through the curtains for that man's face but to no avail as the curtains were thick.

At a corner of her eye, she saw a little in the path the procession was taking place. He had dropped a toy and was picking it up. The stallions weren't stopping, and it seemed so sure that the little boy was going to be trampled on.

Being the person who thinks of others rather than herself, Haruhi heroically rushed to save the boy. There were cries from the onlookers as everything happened, cries of fear for the boy and for the heroism of Haruhi. However, the person riding on the stallion who was supposed to lead the way was not pleased.

He stopped and got off his stallion. Haruhi noted that he was a nasty man judging from his gruffness on his face and the frightful eyes that seemed to be able to burn through anything he saw unfit to be on this earth.

"What were you doing in the middle of the procession, little girl?" The man barked.

"Didn't you see this little boy?" Haruhi retorted, ignoring the man's unreasonable question. "You could have trampled over him."

Haruhi saw the man peering over her shoulder to look at the terrified boy. Something in his expression softened at the sight of the small child and he backed away. He said roughly, "Don't do this again!" Although he said it in a menacing tone, Haruhi could tell that he was softened by the little boy.

"What happened here?" A pleasant voice said from behind and all eyes turned. Haruhi widened her eyes at the sight of the person and gasped softly.

He was blonde and had a gentle expression. He was wearing regal clothes and there was an air of sangfroid around him.

"Prince Tamaki." The rough horseman said in a respectful voice as he kneeled and bowed to the prince.

"Prince?" Haruhi muttered softly. Suddenly, as she looked around, she saw everyone kneeling and bowing to the prince. The brown-haired girl suddenly remembered her ignorance and quickly enters the respectful position.

"Please raise everyone." His voice, loud and clear, rang throughout the quiet atmosphere. Everyone did as told and again, he asked the horseman again, "What happened here?"

"It's not such a big deal, Prince Tamaki." The horseman assured the prince.

"I know." He replied with a smile. "But I'm just asking what happened."

The horseman, not wanting to test the prince's patience – Haruhi wondered if he has any due to his kindness – related all that had happened.

The prince looked at Haruhi with wonderment. "Such courage and bravery," He said, "To stand up for the little ones. You shall be rewarded, lad!"

"Err…lad?" Haruhi asked but her voice was unheard in the midst of excitement.

"Come into the cart with me, lad." The prince said and before Haruhi could say anything, she found herself being dragged by him. _Is he really a prince?_ Haruhi asked herself while wondering about his candor.

When they entered the cart, the procession resumed. The curtains were drawn up this time and everyone caught a glimpse of Prince Tamaki. He smiled gracefully at everyone and waved his hand modestly.

"Such a pity." Haruhi heard him say. "I was hoping that my face won't be revealed in public. Not yet." Haruhi wondered why he had said that, but then she wondered if he remembered her existence in the cart.

"Um…Prince Tamaki?" Haruhi called him.

"Hm?" He turned to her direction and gave her a questioning look. Haruhi found herself gazing at the royalty as if he was a magnet attracting her attention. "Yes, lad?" He said when he found that Haruhi was in a trance.

"Um…you see, Prince Tamaki," Haruhi quickly said, "Back there, there was nothing noble about saving a child. I don't really deserve this, to ride with you and all."

"Do not worry about this, lad." He said, smiling his usual smile. "I found that noble, even if you don't. Maybe I should knight you or something."

"You can't!" Haruhi blurted out.

"Why not?"

"You see, I'm not a lad." Haruhi swallowed as she got the words out. "I'm a girl."

There was stunned silence within the cart, while the noise outside was totally ignored. Haruhi looked at the shocked prince who still had this silly smile on his face. His face went white, and there was a moment when Haruhi saw him being blew away as white ashes.

"Prince Tamaki, get a hold of yourself!" Haruhi shook him a little which brought him back to real life.

"A…a girl?!" He cried out. "Oh no, I'm in big trouble! It's not gentlemanly to bring a girl who I don't know to the palace. There might be scandals!"

"Um…Prince Tamaki." Haruhi said in a rather bored tone when she saw that he was getting ahead of himself.

"But you don't look like a girl." Tamaki said, peering hard at the brown-haired girl. Haruhi immediately found herself being hit so hard on her head by what felt like a 1000kg stone. "But on second thought, you do have beautiful eyes. You'll look like a great girl if you had long hair instead." Haruhi blushed at the compliment.

Suddenly, the cart came to a halt and Haruhi realized that they had reached the castle. Tamaki led Haruhi down the cart gracefully as if he had been trained all his life. The brown-haired girl looked at the great building towering over her. It was so huge that Haruhi found herself thinking what it felt like to live in such a place with so little people. Well, a small number people compared to the size of the castle.

"Prince Tamaki," Haruhi looked worriedly at him but she just saw him nodding understandably and all her doubts vanished. Sort of. She wanted to trust the prince but was reluctant to do so. Besides, it wasn't her nature to trust someone whom she just met today. She was always cautious and careful.

_Wait, why had I let my guard down? If I didn't, I wouldn't be in this situation in the first place,_ Haruhi thought reasonably.

"Bring new dresses for this lady." He ordered the servants.

The horsemen were surprised and the servants were in shock. "Dresses? Lady? But he is a boy!" The previous horseman who Haruhi first encountered said in a disbelieving voice. "He is a boy!" The servants backed up and peered closely at Haruhi, who was feeling uncomfortable.

"She is a girl." Prince Tamaki said in a firm voice. Haruhi saw that everyone quieted down and sensed his authority as well, although it wasn't the kind a dictator has. "I have made a mistake and I apologize."

The people around the two of them nodded in understanding and resume their tasks. Haruhi followed Tamaki to the main hall where a servant informed them that tea will be served shortly. The blonde prince sat down on an armchair while Haruhi stood next to him.

"Sit down, my lady." Tamaki told Haruhi kindly.

The brown-haired girl was reluctant but did as she was told. The armchair was extremely comfortable, probably because Haruhi had never sat on such rich velvet before. It felt nice and Haruhi unconsciously examined to finely sewed fabric.

"Is it exquisite?" Tamaki's voice brought Haruhi back to her senses. She blushed a little at the sudden obsession of the couch and muttered an apology.

"You don't need to be so stiff around me." Tamaki chuckled at Haruhi's unease. Somehow, that softened Haruhi. Tamaki's kindness and candor were so alluring. His charm was attracting and his words always carried gentleness. She started smiling at him, "Thank you, Prince Tamaki."

Tamaki stared at the girl, a look of shock on his face. Her smile had hit like a hurricane. There was something about this girl that made him feel warm in his heart, like his heart is being slowly filled with warmness.

"Prince Tamaki?" Haruhi called him when she realized he was staring at her. "Is there something on my face?"

"No…nothing!" Tamaki immediately turned away, for fear that he'll stare at her again with those mesmerizing gaze or something.

"Prince Tamaki, the dresses are brought." A servant appeared with a pale pink and royal blue dress. From the lustrous shine, Haruhi could tell that it was velvet since she always visits the tailor for new fabric for sewing. There was always elaborate lace designing the collar and the ends of the dress. It was, from Haruhi's knowledge of sewing, that an expert produced the dress due to the fine stitches one could hardly tell it's there.

"Choose one." Tamaki simply said, resting his head on his knuckle. He looked at Haruhi kindly and pleasantly that Haruhi didn't have the heart to refuse. Truth was, she wasn't too keen on dresses but seeing Tamaki's expectant look, she accepted the royal blue one.

Haruhi was then led to the changing room. The female servant offered to help but Haruhi quickly refused. She wasn't very comfortable with people seeing her half-naked. So she took off her commoner's clothing and slipped on the royal blue dress. The velvet felt nice against her skin and the material was fine. She inhaled deeply and exited the changing room.

The servant waiting outside gasped at the new girl in front of her and said excitedly, "Now, I do believe you are a girl!" Haruhi muttered thanks and was led back to the prince at the main hall. There was a fine china tea set on the table now, accompanied with plates of pastries and a medium-sized strawberry cream cake, all for tea.

"Prince Tamaki," The servant announced of Haruhi's arrival. The brown-haired girl could see that Tamaki was on the verge of putting a small piece of cake into his mouth. At hearing his name being called, Tamaki raised his head and saw Haruhi in her new royal blue dress.

The fork in his hand dropped on the table and a sonorous clink of the metal fork against the china plate rang in everyone's ears. Tamaki stood up abruptly and widened his eyes at Haruhi.

"Prince Tamaki." Haruhi curtsied as she found this only polite for the dress she received from him.

"Haruhi…" Tamaki could only say her name because he was too stunned to say anything else. But in his mind, he wanted to say, _you're beautiful._

* * *

A/N: This is starting out rather badly. But well, I write for the love of the anime. I can see that it's turning out to be like the original storyline of the anime and manga itself so I do apologize for that. Hopefully, a few additions and subtractions from here and there would make it more original. I hope you enjoyed it!

Please review!


	2. New Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High Host Club.

A/N: I'm so encouraged by all your reviews! Minna-san, arigatou gozaimasu! Now, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**_Chapter 2: New Friends_**

Haruhi woke up early so the curtains were not yet drawn by the servants. The dark room reminded the brown-haired girl of the how castle rooms in fairytales were. She decided not to draw the curtains herself yet as she wanted to enjoy the darkness a tad longer. She lay in her bed and held the lovely soft blanket close to her, her mind filled with events from the previous day.

Everything happened the day before seems so unreal. One minute, she was a commoner and the next minute, she had entered a life of royalty. Remembering her father, she wondered how he'll take the news…

_Flashback…_

"But what about my father, Prince Tamaki?" Haruhi asked anxiously.

"Don't worry, Haruhi." Tamaki assured her, "I've already send someone to inform of your absence at home."

"What did you tell my father?" The brown-haired girl, eased at Tamaki's news, prompted further while munching on a vanilla cookie.

"I asked the envoy to relate the message that you have been sent to the castle as a royal embroider because your skill has been recognized." Tamaki said.

Haruhi nodded briefly, and in her mind, she hoped that her father wouldn't be so upset at not seeing her. She knew how protective her father can be. Now all she can do is to pray that he doesn't storm up to the castle and kick up a big fuss. On second thought, would he dare?

_Nope, he won't_, Haruhi contented herself with the answer and begin to enjoy the delicious tea that was served.

_Back to present…_

She was so caught up with her thoughts that she didn't notice the presence of the servant. It was only when the bright illumination from the bright morning sun stung her eyes that she returned from her thoughts.

"Good morning, lady Haruhi." The servant greeted politely and Haruhi greeted in return. "Prince Tamaki is waiting you at the dining hall for breakfast. You shall wear this for today." She handed Haruhi an orange dress which was made from silk, decorated with elaborate yet modest embroidery and of course, there were white laces as well. "Prince Tamaki chose it personally for you." The servant added.

Hearing that, Haruhi immediately blushed deeply without knowing why herself. "Thank you." She thanked the servant softly and she entered the bathroom, where she freshened herself and slipped out from the sleeping gown and into the orange dress.

She descended from her room and made her way to the dining hall. Even with yesterday's introduction to the whole of the palace, Haruhi had difficulty finding her way around. At a corner of her eye, she saw a maid dressed in black and white carrying a silver platter of ham and deduced that she was serving breakfast to the prince. Being smart, she followed her and was glad that she made it to the dining room.

Upon entering the room, she curtsied and greeted the prince for the sake of propriety. When she rises, she saw not only the prince himself, but several other people as well.

Or rather five charming guys.

Haruhi stared, dumbfounded and curious about the strangers. They wore nice clothes as well, the sort that obviously showed their high status in society. There was this black-haired guy with spectacles who looked definitely learned, this short blonde guy who was hugging a bunny soft toy and sitting on a solemn-looking black-haired guy with soft of wild hair, and a pair of twins whose difference in appearance lies in the parting of their pale orange hair.

"So this is the girl you were talking about, Tamaki." The spectacled guy said. He approached her and walked round her as if examining her.

"She looks like a very cute boy!" The blonde boy said in a cute high voice and jumped from the black-haired guy's lap to get to Haruhi.

"I'm…I'm a girl." Haruhi informed him. When he stood in front of her, Haruhi was surprised at his height. _He must be a child and that guy with black wild hair over there must be his brother or cousin or something_, Haruhi concluded herself, seeing that he was less than half her height or maybe just a little more.

"What's this? She looks like a boy. Is she a transsexual or something?" The pair of twins spoke arrogantly and Haruhi felt a tad bit irritated at the commotion to decide her gender.

The guy with black wild hair, according to Haruhi, was seemingly the best. His solemn look was maintained on his face and all along, he said nothing but just stared at her and inspected her closely. Haruhi minded, but at least it was better than hearing nasty comments such as those from the twins.

"Let…let me do the introductions!" Tamaki broke in when he saw Haruhi's unease. He came in between the guys and Haruhi and introduced every one of them one by one.

The spectacled guy was Kyoya Ohtori, the pair of twins was Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, the little blonde boy was Haninozuka Mitsukuni (he told Haruhi to call him Hunny instead) and finally, the quiet and solemn boy was Takashi Morinozuka. Each of them was respected for their status throughout the kingdom. Their fathers held positions of nobility but Haruhi was dizzy from all the titles that streamed into her mind that she had forgotten them the next minute. However, she did nod as it would be extremely impolite to tell Tamaki that she doesn't really mind any status they held.

"Let's play a game, Haruhi!" The twins said simultaneously and cheekily. Haruhi marveled at their synchronization on their speech.

"I guess I'm fine with that." Haruhi shrugged, not wanting to back down from what she thought was a challenge.

"Let's play!" The twins said at the same again and out of nowhere, they wore similar hats so that their hair wouldn't betray their identity. "Guess who is Hikaru and who is Kaoru!"

"EH?!" Haruhi responded in shock. "How would I be able to differentiate you two? You're exactly two peas in a pod."

"That's the challenge." One of the twins said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You have to guess." The other twin added not so helpfully.

"We give you two weeks!" Both of them said simultaneously and they retreated from Haruhi with a satisfied grin on their faces.

"Are they always like that?" Haruhi asked as she pointed to the two twins. Kyoya, the person standing nearest to her and the most intelligent-looking one answered with a nod. "You have to tell them apart. That's their game." Kyoya added and a faint smile curled on his lips.

"Anyway Haruhi," Tamaki spoke this time. He took Haruhi by the shoulders and led her to the dining table, "Have breakfast with us. And I'm terribly sorry for the ruckus we've made for you in the morning."

Haruhi thanked the prince gratefully and there was an unnoticed tint of redness on her face. She sat at the side of the prince, and at the other side was one of the twins whose identity she have yet to decipher.

As expected of royal life, breakfast was delicious. Occasionally, she glanced at the prince and his company, laughing, joking and chatting. Everything looked so carefree and it didn't look as if these people were leaders of their own country. Tamaki was emitting exuberance and life, so much so that Haruhi couldn't help catching on his cheerfulness. She was laughing happily inside.

"Haruhi, what would you like to do after this?" Hunny asked and all heads immediately turned to her.

"Well, I was thinking since I was given the title of the royal embroider, I might as well fulfill my role." Haruhi answered matter-of-factly as if that was expected.

"Tamaki, let's bring Haruhi-chan out to play today." Hunny requested of the prince. "It's our first day as friends. Surely we need to get to know each other better!" Everyone nodded in agreement, even the passive Mori.

"But…" Haruhi started but Tamaki cut her off with a charming gesture by placing his finger on her lips. Their faces were close and Haruhi stood there, stoned at the closeness and a blush of red slowly made its way up.

"Let's just have fun for today, okay?" Tamaki said in a soft voice. "Besides, Hunny is older than us so if he made the suggestion, let's just follow it, okay?"

Haruhi upon hearing something new about Hunny, she stared at Tamaki, dumbfounded.

"Hun…Hunny is older than us?" She looked at the blonde boy less than half her height and could only laugh nervously to herself. Minutes of silence passed in Haruhi Land and then she exploded. "EHHHHH?!"

After a brief explanation and clarification which was confirmed by Mori – no one knows Hunny like he does – Haruhi accepted the horrifying fact, due to everyone's affirmation, though part of it belongs to the fact that Mori was giving Haruhi a stoned stare, which resulted in Haruhi not daring to oppose anything else.

"Okay then, it's decided! We shall go play today!" Hunny exclaimed happily, hugging his rabbit soft toy.

Tamaki's advisor, upon hearing their reckless and carefree decision, had insisted that they dismiss their plans for Tamaki needed to attend his regal lessons. Haruhi was disappointed when she heard that the prince had relented to his advisor's advice and told them to get on ahead first. As the brown-haired girl watched the prince walk away, she felt her heart sinking, for she was looking forward to be with the prince today. He seemed so friendly and kind, and everything about him seems to attract her.

"Haruhi, snap out of it." The twins' voices led her back to reality. Haruhi stared at them and gave a small smile to assure them that everything was fine. Not that they cared less.

It seems that royals' way of having fun is not really having fun. Not to Haruhi, at least. When Kyoya led them to the field for the activity of the day, she spotted three archery targets and a minute later, the butler arrived and placed equipments on the ground, then dismissed himself.

"We're going to play archery today!" Hunny cried out happily as if he just saw thousands of strawberry cream cakes.

"Hunny wanted to have archery today, so we'll have to let him. After all, we should be respectable to someone older than us." Kyoya explained in a business-like voice.

"But I don't know how to shoot or anything." Haruhi protested lightly with a frown on her face.

"Don't worry, we'll teach you." One of the twins said.

"Kaoru!" The other twin protested, and Haruhi was wondering why, and a little offended as if that twin – obviously Hikaru now – didn't want Kaoru to have anything to do with her.

"Hikaru, I think we should be nice to Haruhi." Kaoru said gently and turned to smile at Haruhi while picking up a bow. "Right?"

"But I thought you heard your fingers at the last archery lesson." Hikaru spoke again.

"Oh yeah, now I remember." Kaoru perked up and his face was thoughtful for a moment. Haruhi sweat-dropped; who in the world would not know they're injured. "But there's not much pain, so I guess I'm fine." Kaoru said optimistically.

"No, you will not touch the bow." Hikaru said firmly and approached the two of them. His face, although showed anger, betrayed his concern for Kaoru. He reached out for Kaoru's hand and snatched the bow from his hands. Haruhi worried for a moment that there will be a brotherly fight between the twins and shot a worried look that plead help towards Kyoya, Mori and Hunny but none responded with much interest.

Just as Haruhi wanted to stop them, Kaoru gave an apologetic smile and said, "I'm sorry, Hikaru." And then turning to Haruhi, he said, "Sorry I can't teach you, but I'm sure Hikaru will help. He is a nice person, really."

"Ka…Kaoru." Hikaru's face now bore a shade of red, but Kaoru only smiled and walked away to join Kyoya and the rest.

"He listens to you." Haruhi said even when she knew they were barely acquaintances. However, she wanted to voice her surprise over the matter. She knew that if the person is unreasonable – in this case, Haruhi thinks it's Hikaru – she will never listen to them but argue with logic and kindness.

"Of course," Hikaru replied and went into his shooting position, holding the bow and pulling the bowstring. "I'm the older twin, I'm his older brother." With concentration, his eyes aimed at the center of the target and he released the bowstring. The bow sped through the space and it hit the center, firmly anchored on the target.

"That's incredible." Haruhi muttered admiringly under her breath.

Hikaru turned back to Haruhi and with a friendly but cautious smile, he said cheekily, "Come on, I'll teach you the basics. Amateur."

Haruhi saw the goodness in his smile despite him calling her an amateur. She returned a smile and said in a genuine grateful voice, "Thank you."

Hikaru seem to stone for a moment and Haruhi look at him confusingly. "Hikaru?" She called and the orange-haired boy turned away abruptly.

"Let's get on with it." Hikaru seemingly stammered and quickly handed Haruhi a set of equipment without looking at her. Haruhi stood there, confused but didn't comment on Hikaru's sudden change in attitude. One minute, he was being friendly and the next minute, he didn't even look at her. What was it all about? Being a person who doesn't really prompt for fear of trampling onto their privacy, Haruhi got that thought out of her mind, though inside her, she wondered if Hikaru had already accepted her as his friend or not. It was a nagging feeling, but she was determined to ignore it.

Meanwhile, Kaoru and the rest were at the terrace, enjoying the cake, tea and cookies Hunny's butler had brought. As Hunny was talking to his rabbit soft toy which he thought was alive, Mori just stoning while drinking his tea and Kyoya reading his novel as usual, Kaoru looked at the progress of his brother's friendship with Haruhi.

Suddenly, he widened his eyes in shock and gasped so quietly that none could hear him. He eyed Hikaru with shock and confusion.

_Hikaru's happy. He is really happy._

* * *

A/N: Sorry for this really boring chapter but this chapter is like a stepping stone for the next one. I'll try to write better next chapter so please look forward to the next one. I hope you enjoyed this. Please review!

Next chapter: The Twins' Past.


	3. The Twins' Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High Host Club.

A/N: Thank for all your reviews for the previous chapter! Here's chapter 3 and I hope you'll enjoy it!

Be prepared to die of boredom for the length! It's the longest chapter I've written for any fan fictions yet.

* * *

_**Chapter 3: The Twins' Past**_

_Flashback. Hikaru's POV_

Kaoru and I were different. We may look the same because we're twins, but our personality differ quite a reasonable bit. I am more mischievous and hot-headed, while Kaoru was always calm and thoughtful, though we were in it together when it comes to tricks and such.

In a way, we were distinguishable, but Kaoru and I made it impossible for people to tell us apart. And when they do, we were annoyed and hence, lie that I'm Kaoru and Kaoru was Hikaru. Nobody could tell us apart.

We didn't want people to tell us apart because we want to be together. We also wanted people to tell us apart, to remind us that we're individuals. In the end, we don't know what we want.

When we were eight years old, we were curious at what was going on beyond the castle grounds. What kind of people are they? What do they have? Do they have anything different from the palace? We were bored with the castle grounds. Kaoru and I believed that we had already discovered every secret passage and doorway that existed in the castle grounds. We wanted more excitement, more discoveries. Most of all, we were curious.

Because we know that our butler and maidservant would be strongly against the idea of going outside, we had decided to sneak out. It all happened one afternoon when we informed our butler and everyone that we would be having a nap in our room and wished not to be disturbed. So when we entered our room and locked the door, we smiled mischievously at each other. From our drawers, we retrieved the more shabby clothes – we kept them, knowing that they'll be in good use one day – and each got a small bag to put (we have decided on) ten golden coins.

After all the preparations, we used the traditional method of escaping: going down a rope from our window. Luckily, our room was located at the west wing, and with what we heard, there was a function being held at our castle, so with all the servants busy, we assumed that nobody would discover the rope dangling from our window.

When we left the castle grounds safely by – I'm ashamed and proud to say – a hole at the wall, we laughed with satisfaction.

We reached the nearest village and were awed by many things: the street performance, the small brick peasant houses, the shops and many other things, as well as the sense of freedom and kindness the street exuded.

Kaoru and I held hands, filled with mixed feelings of fear and excitement, happiness and worry. Suddenly, Kaoru tugged at my hand and I turned to him with a questioning look. He pointed at the big juicy apples at a fruit store and said, "Those look delicious. Shall we buy some?"

I nodded and we approached the friendly lady tending the store. That was the moment we bought something by ourselves throughout our eight years on earth. We ate the apple happily and it tasted so much sweeter than the apples we received from the envoys from countries. It tasted of freedom.

"Ah!" Kaoru cried suddenly and instinctively, I turned towards him. A little puppy was tugging at his bag with its teeth, threatening to tear into a hole. The dog was strong and Kaoru lost his balance suddenly and fell.

"Stop it, Lily!" A new voice rang in the air and immediately, the puppy stop it's tugging and ran to another direction. Kaoru heaved a sigh of relief when the puppy ran away and I quickly asked with concern, "Kaoru, are you alright?"

"I'm…I'm fine." Kaoru said shakily.

"I'm sorry for my dog." The previous voice said, prompting us to look her way. It was a girl holding that dog who attacked Kaoru's bag.

I was about to lash out at her, ready to reprimand her without hesitation on not using euphemism. But Kaoru tugged at my hand and when I looked down at him, he only narrowed his eyes and shook his head, the solemn expression warned me not to do or say anything rash and harsh. I immediately quieted and helped Kaoru up.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" The girl bowed and apologized frantically. Then she raised her head and I saw apology written all over her face. I was suddenly glad Kaoru had held me back.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" She asked, reaching for Kaoru's arm casually and inspecting for injuries. I could have sworn to order for her capture in the dungeons. Nobody – such as peasants like her – should be touching royalties like that! Let alone my twin brother!

_But down here, you're not a royalty anymore. You're a peasant, just like everyone else. Don't expose yourself. _The voice in my head told me coherently. _Besides, Kaoru wouldn't want you to do anything harsh._ I gave in to my inner voice and calmed, looking over at Kaoru, who was just smiling at the girl.

"I forgot to introduce," the girl said, surprising me and – I could tell – Kaoru as well. "My name is Risa. What's yours?"

Without thinking, I blurted out, "I'm Hikaru and this is Kaoru." It was only when Kaoru flashed me a shocked expression that I realized my mistake. Everyone across this land knew that Hikaru and Kaoru were the names of the offspring of the duke. Risa will discover our identity for sure!

I braced myself for 'you have the same names as the sons of the duke' or 'are you the royal offspring?' But they never came. All the girl said was "Both of you have really nice names."

Kaoru and I heaved a sigh of relief but were absolutely confused about the whole episode. Who in this land would not have heard of the notorious – or perhaps little angels – sons of the duke, Hikaru and Kaoru?

Was this girl local? Maybe she is from a foreign land and had come for a visit and with that thought in mind – and convinced ourselves of it – we continue to smile at her.

"Are your parents with you?" she asked and we shook our heads. She widened her elated eyes and exclaimed, "Me too! Why don't we walk together?" Kaoru and I looked at each other for confirmation and broke into a big grin. We replied with perfect synchrony, "Why not?"

As we strolled along the street, I examined Risa. She has long honey-coloured hair, fair complexion and brown eyes. She looked quite pretty and cute, and exuded an air of sangfroid and joy that was contagious. Her smile was always bright, like the sun that has always been hanging in the sky, never surrendering to dusk. It was no wonder why Kaoru was so attached to her.

Suddenly, there was a tinkling sound with more to follow. I saw golden coins dropping out of Kaoru's bag through a hole. Instinctively, Kaoru and I gave a small gasp and bent to pick up the golden coins. Risa picked a few as well and then motioned for us to put the retrieved coins into a small orange carrier.

"I'm sorry!" I saw Risa apologizing all over again. "It's because of my puppy! It bit the bag and formed the hole!"

Kaoru reassured her of our forgiveness and she only reluctantly nodded. We traveled along again, bought more fruits and a few candies and cake. Before we knew it, the sky was tinted with amber, indicating the arrival of dusk.

"Risa, we have to go now." Kaoru said, smiling happily.

"Thank you for today." I said after Kaoru nudged me not so surreptitiously.

As we walked towards the castle, we turned to look back at her one last time before heading towards home, feeling reasonably satisfied with our adventure.

When we reached our room using the same burglar tactics, we quickly changed back into our better clothes and counted the coins that were still in our bag. After counting many times, I concluded that we should have seven coins left. Things in the village were surprisingly inexpensive.

"That's funny." Kaoru said hesitantly. "I have only five coins left."

"Kaoru, you must have been buying more candies." I frowned.

"No, I did not." Kaoru insisted. "I bought the same things as you, and the quantity was similar as well. I should have seven coins left, just like you."

That was really puzzling and strange. Suddenly, there was a despicable and unwelcome thought and idea. It really hurts to say it, so I didn't. But after unending deductions which led to nowhere or incoherent conclusions, I suggested slowly and in a careful voice, "Do you think Risa has taken your coins?"

"What are you hinting at?" Kaoru said with a sudden defensive tone and narrowed his eyes at me.

"There is no need to use that tone." I said, "I was just suggesting it, not confirming that she is the culprit"

"But you are accusing her of that!" Kaoru retorted loudly, his face an expression of anger and obviously, he was fairly firm in his belief that Risa was innocent.

"I'm sorry." I quickly said, knowing that this was becoming an unpleasant fight and I wanted to end it.

"How could you have even doubted her?" He continued as though he hadn't heard my apology and it had meant nothing. "Besides, she has no chance to take my coins at all!"

I was suddenly angry and blurted out, "She could have taken it when we were picking up your coins! You don't know her that well. She's just a peasant and she might be a wolf in sheep's skin. You don't know!"

SMACK!

The sound was so distinct and the stinging pain on my cheek was definitely real. I looked back at him, shocked at his sudden boldness to hit me, his older brother. I expected his face to showed guilt but it didn't. There wasn't even a hint of regret or remorse, just what he thought was righteousness and firmness.

"Don't speak about Risa like that." He spoke in a soft and dangerous voice, his eyes clouded by ferocity which made me backed away from him.

"Kaoru…" I called his name softly. It was as if he had been possessed by sudden evilness and I was reaching for his true self, the kind and caring Kaoru.

There was a thick tension in the air, the first time I feel pressured in Kaoru's presence. It was only broken temporarily when the maidservant came knocking on our door.

In front of her, we acted like we have woken from our nap, but deep down, both of us knew of the raging wars of Risa's innocence.

She had come to collect us as our parents called for it. Throughout the whole walk from the west wing to the main hall, we remained silent. If the maidservant was surprised at our abnormal selves, she didn't show it. I stole glances at Kaoru to see that his expression remained passive.

I knew at once that Kaoru, despite being gentle and calm, was not a person of quick forgiveness.

When we met our parents, we immediately bowed as expected of propriety. They came over and gave us a loving hug and a peck on the forehead.

"How are you, children?" our mother asked with a hint of worry in her voice. "I heard that both of you were sleep for the whole of afternoon. Are you unwell? Should I summon the royal physician?"

"No, we're fine." Kaoru answered.

"Thank you for your concern." I added.

"We hope you are well." Our father said. "You will be meeting two princesses today." All at once, we knew of the whole 'ritual' that will take place that evening; having dinner with the princesses, another attempt to get us engaged but only with our consent. Although we were often dissatisfied with the arrangement, we always handled it with a smile, a façade that we adopt. I expected this to be no exception, but Kaoru blurted out, "I don't want to."

Our parents and I looked at him, shocked by his absurd honesty.

"But you haven't met her." Mother adopted a persuasive tone. "You might come to like her for all we know."

"I said I don't want to." Kaoru's voice was firm and determination on his face showed that he wasn't joking.

"Hikaru, do not be stubborn." Our father spoke this time, disappointment and slight anger showed on his face.

"I'm not Hikaru, I'm Kaoru!" With a tone of finality in his words, he turned and walked out of the hall. I didn't know what was wrong with him that day; first, we quarreled, and then now, he was defying our parents, the duke and duchess of this land.

However, I managed to regain my composure and excused myself from our parents' presence. I left the hall as well, attempting to catch up with Kaoru.

In our room, I could only sit on the bed while watching Kaoru sulk. Both of us didn't touch the food the servant bought according to the wishes of our parents because of our absence at dinner. A message about our parents' dissatisfaction and forgiveness was conveyed, and I was glad that they didn't decide on a lecture.

I presumed their forgiveness was due to their mistake of calling Kaoru my name instead. I understood their reason for doing so; who would have thought of Kaoru, the calmer and obedient twin, retorting them?

"Hikaru," Kaoru began and I looked up at him, my attention fixated on him. "I…I have been really naughty today, haven't I? I quarreled with you and even disobeyed our parents." I nodded and acknowledged his actions of the day. "I apologize, Hikaru."

Without holding back, I approached him and hug him tightly. I was glad that he had returned to his gentle self, glad that we weren't fighting anymore.

"It's fine." I said, tears defying my wishes and streamed out.

"Even…even if Risa had taken my coins, I don't care about that anymore. I'm fine with that. I…" he wanted to say more but I stopped him by saying, "It does not matter any much now. Do not mind about it." And he thanked me for my understanding.

But deep inside, anger continued to brew. How can Kaoru be so willing to give away his coins to…_her_?! She was the reason why Kaoru had undergone the temporary change in attitude. It was all her fault, and she was the reason why that day became so unpleasant. I knew his feelings, and it scared me.

He really likes Risa.

It was crazy for him to like her so quickly. But that didn't matter to me and I didn't bother to fathom his thoughts. I decided to be a protective brother, never letting anyone change Kaoru again. He is too kind, and thus, the damage will be larger.

_Back to present. Still Hikaru's POV._

I was afraid of Kaoru's attachment to Haruhi just like what happened with Risa. I knew we had grown and developed greater understanding to the things around us. But I cannot risk it. I cannot let Kaoru change again and us fighting.

That is why Haruhi cannot touch Kaoru's heart, as long as I'm around. I would not allow it.

Never.

* * *

A/N: Yes, it was pretty boring but this chapter is most definitely needed! So anyway, if you arrived here, congratulations! You've survived this chapter! Thanks for reading and please review!

I promise a better chapter 4.


	4. The Prince's Melancholy

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High Host Club.

A/N: Sorry for the very late update! I was sort of lazy, had a writer's block and watching many anime and videos from youtube(dot)com, especially Super Junior's and DBSK's because they are just so cool! Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_**Chapter 3: The Prince's Melancholy**_

Dinner was served extravagantly: roasted chicken, Campanelle, green salad, lobster and other delicacies. Haruhi have never seen so much food her life and could only nodded with a small thanks, astonished still.

It was a really good dinner for there were great foods, lovely music played by some of the best musicians and of course, the presence of the prince, Tamaki. The atmosphere could be better than great or even romantic (Haruhi scolded herself for the impure thought), if not for the presence of Tamaki's subordinates and friends. They had been invited to stay for dinner by the ever so kind and generous prince.

There were quiet chatters, for it was manners not to speak louder than what you should. Although so, their voices were audible, and even the slightest sound they made sounded charming to both royalty and peasants, Haruhi knew.

Not surprisingly, Haruhi felt out of place for being the only female and a peasant at the table. Hunny had prompted her to speak, asking for her family, friends and basically life at the town outside the palace. The brown-haired girl answered rather reluctantly, choosing answers fit to be heard and worthy of the royalties' attention. All the while being conscious of her conduct at the table, she had appeared obviously jumpy, making everyone notice her uneasiness at the table.

"You have no need to be formal with us, Haruhi." Kyoya said airily, sipping the soup from his spoon. That just made the girl tense up further.

"Haruhi, are you concerned about proprieties? Are you just being polite because we're from a higher status?" Hunny asked with sad puppy eyes, tugging gently at the cuffs of Haruhi's sleeve.

"I…" Haruhi was speechless. She felt suddenly exposed to them, as if her thoughts, that were supposed to be safe and only be known to her, were not very private after all. She couldn't lie and deny the tiny boy's question, but she didn't want to say the truth anyway. This wasn't like her at all in the past. Why had she change so much; from being a decisive and firm person to someone who was at a loss for words?

She glanced at Tamaki, silently pleading for help with her eyes. The prince replied with a small cough and said, "Now, now, please do not question our flustered Lady Haruhi further. I am certain that she is exhausted for her first official day in the castle."

On hearing the Prince's words, everyone quieted at once and continued chewing their tender steak.

The brown-haired girl sighed softly with relief, but couldn't shake away the feeling that she is responsible for something. She accidentally caught the prince's eye, only seeing warmth emitting from them. He nodded slightly and smiled reassuringly.

After dinner was over, the guests retreated to the sitting room, where they chatted again. "How is your family?" Kaoru asked with a friendly voice.

"They're doing well." Haruhi brightened at the question of her family.

"What do your parents do?" Hikaru asked as his brother nudged at him, an obvious action to encourage him to open up.

"Does your mother sew as well as you?" Hunny asked.

"By the way, we haven't seen any of your sewing." Kyoya pointed out. "Even if you are in the castle with the title of the royal embroider, you must still resume your duties. You will be suspicious, otherwise."

Haruhi nodded at the bespectacled guy, seriously giving his words some thought. Immediately, Tamaki ordered for a sewing kit with beautiful bolts of cloth. When they arrive, the butler pointed out every superior item; from the genuine silver needles and rich-coloured threads to the smooth silk cloth. Haruhi gaped at everything laid in front of her, afraid to taint those beautiful items with her imperfect – modest Haruhi – skills. There was pressure.

"Show us your skills, royal embroider." Hikaru said sardonically and emphasized heavily on her title.

"Hikaru!" His brother scolded with narrowed eyes. The more mischievous twin kept quiet at once, sensing Kaoru's displeasure.

"Please proceed." Tamaki gave a handsome bow and gestured to the materials.

"Wouldn't these materials be too fine for my inferior skills?" Haruhi asked, frowning at the thought of not being up to standard.

"Don't worry, Haruhi." Hunny encouraged cheerfully. "I'm sure you will do fine. Right, Takashi?" He asked the stoic guy sitting next to him.

"Yes." He answered impassively. His tone caused Haruhi to wonder if that was an encouragement or a euphemism for 'you might not sew well after all'.

However, not wanting to disappoint the prince's hopes for her, Haruhi quickly got to work, stitching with the needle, fine cloth and threads. That moment, everything was quiet and the brown-haired girl found some comfort in the embroidery. It brought back memories of her mother. She used to sit at her feet while she sewed serenely. Her mother was one of the best embroiders, but she was weak with an illness later and soon passed on.

At last, when Haruhi completed the embroidery, she showed it to Tamaki, Hunny and those surrounding her, awed with their mouths open even as she worked.

"This is exquisite." Kyoya commented with a tone that betrayed his surprise.

"You are certainly talented, Haruhi." Kaoru praised.

"Ye…yes…indeed." Hikaru managed the words out of his throat.

"Thank you." Haruhi smiled politely at Hikaru, glad to know that her possible worst enemy was turning out to be a friend.

The twin stared, and blinked a few times, then turned away, redness slowly crawling onto his cheeks. Haruhi tilted her head in confusion but Tamaki interrupted her momentum by praising loudly, "This is absolutely wonderful! It is the best embroidery I have ever seen in the whole kingdom."

"Thank…thank you." Haruhi curtsied politely and glad at the prince's praise.

"Who taught you?"

"My mother did."

"Then we must invite your mother into the castle at once!" Tamaki declared. "She must pass on her talents and skills to more people so that the history of embroidery will receive a new light."

"You can't do that." Haruhi lowered her head, her bangs covering her face to hide her expression.

"Why not?"

"My mother passed away." She lifted her head and said this as she smiled forcefully, tears threatening to burst but will not.

The room was quiet for a moment, until Tamaki announced that he will leave them for a few minutes. Why did he have to leave and for what, he didn't tell. But Haruhi had a feeling that it was something personal. She looked at the others and was surprised and confused when they saw their pained expressions.

"What is the matter with Prince Tamaki?" Haruhi asked innocently as if she didn't know what was happening, which is partly the truth.

"Tamaki," Hunny started. "His mother was a commoner."

"Huh?"

"The king once went to the village to calm down angry commoners personally due to that year's famine." Kyoya explained, pushing up his sliding spectacles.

"The king took a liking to Tamaki's mother, but the thing was, she was a commoner." Kaoru continued. "The Queen Dowager was enraged by the news and forbade the marriage when the king told her. But the king was persistent and married Tamaki's mother in secrecy, and the next day, the marriage was announced to the public."

"The Queen Dowager wanted to pronounce the marriage void for the priest was not an official one, as what she thought." Hikaru spoke this time, his eyes misty with sadness and pity. "But the priest was a registered one and there had been witnesses. Without much choice, she reluctantly agreed to the marriage, but on a few conditions."

"The terms were that," the stoic Mori continued the story, "The queen, which was her rightful title, was to produce a son within a year or the king will have to marry a princess for a concubine. The second term was that the queen will have to go away to another smaller castle after the son is born. She was to live there until the next king is ready to ascend the throne. That will be Prince Tamaki. And during this period, she is not allowed to meet with Tamaki, her son."

There was then silence in the room, nobody saying anything yet.

"How can she be so cruel?" Haruhi asked softly, her voice shaking with anger and sadness for the prince. "How can the Queen Dowager do something like that, separating the queen and her son?"

Everyone was quiet, and the same question went through their mind.

"Because she is the Queen Dowager," Kyoya said in a tone of finality and the silence took over again.

_It's not fair_, Haruhi thought, _how can she separate the queen and Prince Tamaki like that? It is almost similar to the prince not having his mother. He…he is just like me, without a mother…_

_Outside the room…_

"Prince Tamaki," the butler arrived with a confused look on his face upon seeing the blonde-haired boy standing against the wall next to the door.

"Shh," Tamaki brought a finger onto his lips and looked intently at him, silently pleading.

"I understand, Prince Tamaki." The butler's expression softened with a smile. With a final bow, he went away, leaving blond prince just as he wanted.

"That was the best choice." Tamaki muttered under his breath.

The doorway stayed quiet.

* * *

A/N: Weird way to end, but I hope the chapter was enjoyable enough.

Please review!


	5. Adaptation

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High Host Club.

A/N: Sorry for the late update! Somebody deleted my previous draft in the computer and I had to rewrite the whole thing all over again. If you sense any impatience in this chapter or it isn't very up to standard, please forgive me. I really hate rewriting chapters. Hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Adaptation**_

Haruhi awoke rather grumpily. The previous night was filled with unpleasant news and a terrible atmosphere. The conversation with everyone the previous night instilled in her a pity for the prince and a hatred for the Queen Dowager, though she will never made it known, for death was the sentence.

Despite feeling rather down, Haruhi was glad that her initial worry towards her stay in the castle slowly admonished. Although she had been in the castle for only a little more than two days, she didn't feel weird being where she was now. It felt like a fairytale, so carefree and wonderful. But there were times where she worries about home, and that morning was 'one of those times'. How was her father? Was he well?

Feeling worry, she used little dainty steps to reach the table, reaching for the feather pen and dipped it in a bottle of ink, then started to write on a piece of paper. In it, she asked about his present state, as well as telling him of her well-being according to what the prince's envoy had conveyed.

After completing the letter, she folded it and smiled to herself. She felt better now that she wrote almost everything down. It felt a bit like a journal, but the difference was that she was going to send this to her father. Feeling better, she walked to the bathroom with light feathery footsteps to wash up herself. After that, she slipped into the pink dress that was delivered to her by the servant. Usually, Haruhi dislike pink, but when the servant said that the prince specially selected this for her, she flushed and immediately felt a liking for the dress.

She suddenly jolted from a sudden knock of the door. Quickly regaining herself, Haruhi the swiped the letter from the table and approached the door, thinking that it was the servant prompting her for breakfast.

However, she was surprised when she saw the prince at the door, smiling with his usual charm and said, "Good morning, Lady Haruhi."

"Good morning to you too, Prince Tamaki," Haruhi adopted propriety and curtsied.

"It is a beautiful morning, I have arranged for a breakfast at the main garden." Tamaki informed her. "Would you like to join me?"

"Of...of course I will. Your thoughtfulness is appreciated." Haruhi curtsied once again, bursting with joy from the offer.

"I'm glad you are in favour of the idea." Tamaki nodded. "However, I'm afraid that the servants are still setting everything in the garden for the breakfast. In the meantime, would you like to take a walk with me in the rose garden?" Seeing Haruhi's confused expression, he explained, "The castle has several gardens. There are one in each wing, and a main one where we going to have our breakfast. The rose garden is in the north wing, where my room is situated. You see, I have a liking for roses."

Haruhi nodded in understanding and followed the prince to the rose garden. During the walk, Tamaki questioned about Haruhi's life in the village. He was curious as he has never gone to the village before; the Queen Dowager had ordered a strict schedule on training him to be the future king.

When they reached the rose garden, Haruhi was amazed. There were so many varieties of roses in the garden that they formed a wide spectrum of colors. Her eyes shone brightly at the beauty of the garden. Like a child, she ran over to every bush, admiring the splendor and uniqueness of every bush. After what felt like a restless two days in the unfamiliar environment of the castle, Haruhi finally felt more adapted that morning, and the rose garden boosted that ease.

Suddenly, remembering of the prince's presence, Haruhi quickly stop and looked at the prince slowly, fearing that her previous reaction was unpardonable. However, Tamaki simply smiled warmly. "Do not mind my presence, my lady." He assured her, "Continue in your lovely waltz."

Haruhi quickly turned away to conceal her blush. "I apologize. I got carried away."

He chuckled and said, "No, really, please continue. You seemed to be enjoying yourself just now. I feel proud at making someone smile with my rose garden."

"Your rose garden?" Haruhi asked, wondering.

"Yes, I planted these roses alone." Tamaki explained. "Few people in the castle know of this garden because it doesn't seem significant amidst those planted by experienced gardeners. Besides, I wanted to plant these roses by myself, no matter how inferior they turn out to be. You see, my mother loves roses."

At the mention of the prince's mother, the conversation came to a halt. Both of them didn't say anything, there was only silence between them. Tamaki was in a realm of reminiscence while Haruhi couldn't find anything to say about the matter she thought was so sensitive to him. All she did was to look at the prince for signs of sadness, hoping that his next reaction would break the sudden tense atmosphere; something normal – or possibly cheerful – like breakfast.

Finally, the prince said, "You love roses, don't you?" Haruhi nodded, feeling glad that the tense atmosphere from a moment ago seemed to evaporate. She looked at Tamaki, who was plucking a stalk of the uncommon blue rose from a nearby bush. He rollicked over to Haruhi and attached the rose to her hair, the bright blue standing out in her mass of soft brown hair. She was surprised by the prince's actions but nonetheless welcomed him his kindness. When the flower was fixed on her hair, the prince retreated and Haruhi offered her thanks shyly.

At that moment, the butler appeared and informed them that breakfast was ready. Remembering breakfast, Haruhi suddenly found her stomach growling. The prince and the butler heard the growling of her stomach and gave polite and soft chuckles but did not comment any further. As they walked to the main garden for breakfast, the butler engaged in a casual conversation with Haruhi, asking about her life in the village and everything about her being. The brown-haired girl was glad with the conversation because the butler was so friendly and his kind smile seemed to put down her guard in her present time in the castle. Tamaki's presence was not dismissed though, as the faithful butler often asked for opinions from the young but wise prince.

Breakfast was a simple yet elegant affair. It was nearing autumn in that period, but most of the leaves on the trees were beginning to turn orange and red. Slowly, they fluttered down around the table set for breakfast, creating a deformed ring of orange and red, beautifying the scene fit for a rather well painting. As usual, a hearty breakfast awaited Haruhi and she smiled at the sight of the scones, croissants, small cakes and so many other variety of food. Overlooking proprieties, Tamaki welcomed his butler and servants to the table. They were surprised for a moment and found it both difficult to agree and decline. However, as the prince pressed on, they modestly took a few pastries and took polite nibbles.

"Prince Tamaki, may I make a request?" Haruhi asked as she put down the cup of chocolate.

"Name your request," Tamaki said as blew over the top of his cup of tea to cool. "And I will grant it if it is within my power."

"I would like to send my father a letter." Haruhi said, "Although it has been two days, I would still like my father to know I am fine, to assure him of my safety."

"That is a simple request and I could easily grant it." Tamaki mused. "Rio," He signaled for his butler and said something to him in a low voice which Haruhi couldn't make out. But she noted that he was nodding, evidently understanding his instructions or whatever the prince was asking of him. The butler, called Rio, approached Haruhi and with his usual kind smile, he said, "Lady Haruhi, may I have your letter? I will see to its delivery immediately."

Glad that she had brought down the letter with her to save the trouble, Haruhi readily handed the letter to the butler, and he took his leave immediately to arrange for its delivery.

"Now, Lady Haruhi," Tamaki started to say in a sudden formal tone, "What would you like to do for the rest of the day?"

"I am not a guest in this castle." Haruhi emphasized. "My position in this castle is the Royal Embroider, and I shall fulfill this position by doing my duty, by what I am supposed to do it the first place. I do not have any wishes to impose on you, Your Highness."

"It is very thoughtful of you to such mature thoughts." Tamaki praised and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Very well; I shall arrange for your task immediately. Do you have any request for your task?"

"I would like to be treated as a normal staff in the castle." Haruhi said simply.

"Then it's settled." The prince declared. "You shall work as the Royal Embroider. Let Rio brief you on the details of your role."

"Lady Haruhi," Rio spoke and Haruhi politely look at him. "As a Royal Embroider, you are supposed to sew at least five patterns a day, of which will be presented to the king for selections. The approved embroidery will be sewn according to the king wishes."

"That's all?" Haruhi blurted out, not giving a care to the peasant slang.

"That is correct." Rio gave a small nod. "If you may, I can bring you to the sewing room, where all the materials will be supplied for your work."

Haruhi nodded her head and after bidding goodbye to the prince and followed the butler obediently to her workplace. On her way, she marveled once again at the castle's interior. The intricate design made the place welcoming.

"Excuse me?" A small tiny voice asked. It made Rio and Haruhi turned around. It was a pale-faced girl with long sleek red-orange hair down to the shoulders, her face was kind and her frown gave away her apparent unease.

"What is the matter, Princess Misa?" Rio asked politely, bowing. Realizing that the girl was a princess, Haruhi quickly followed proprieties and curtsied clumsily.

"I'm lost in this big castle and I wondered if you would guide me to the dining hall." The girl requested kindly.

"I would be most glad to assist you, Princess Misa." Rio was in a dilemma, and this, Haruhi clearly knew.

"I can make my way to the sewing room." The brown-haired girl assured him. Rio was convinced by Haruhi's maturity, and hence gave her every instruction she needed. However kind she was, there was still a doubt lingering in her mind; if she couldn't even get to the dining hall, how is she even going to reach a place where she hasn't being introduced before?

Although she tried her very best to remember and follow Rio's directions, Haruhi knew she was already lost. Every curve and corridor looked similar to her. There wasn't any distinctive landmark or anything. Actually, there were, like the paintings on the wall. But because it's Haruhi, she couldn't differentiate the various paintings, so she got lost in the end.

Quickening her pace frantically, she suddenly knocked onto a person. She stumbled back clumsily but she was caught by the waist. She opened an eye and saw that it was one of the twin sons of the duke or something, she couldn't remember. Seeing his eyes narrowed, she immediately concluded that it as Hikaru instead of the friendlier one. She wasn't pleased to see him anymore than he was to see her.

"What is your business here?" Hikaru said rudely, not concerned at his ungentlemanly tone.

"I am going to the sewing room." Haruhi said, trying to keep herself from sounding sharp. Hikaru was a royalty after all and she knew she had to be respectful. "I'm a Royal Embroider, after all."

"Of course, but this isn't the way to the sewing room." Looking intently at Haruhi, the boy said mockingly, "You are lost, aren't you?" Haruhi didn't answer, only look at the floor with a flushed face. "It's fine to admit your mistake," Hikaru said with a mocking smile, "It's not easy to familiarize with this big castle in a few days."

Haruhi was red to the bone, if such a phrase ever existed. Small tears due to embarrassment threatened to form but she wouldn't allow them. She was so quiet that Hikaru noticed and thankfully, realized his mean attitude. "I'll guide you to the sewing room."

Haruhi smiled a little, relieved that even a mean person has their moments of soft-heartedness. They walked to the sewing room in silence as they found nothing to talk about. "Why are you against me?" Haruhi finally found the courage to ask. Hikaru stopped and looked at her. "It's not like I did anything to you." She continued. The twin paused and shrugged, and very truthfully confessed, "I guess I'm very protective. I never like anyone to touch him or talk to him, with the exception of the prince, Kyoya and all the others."

"You are a very concerned brother, Hikaru." Haruhi giggled but the orange-haired boy stared at her incredulously. Realizing, the brown-haired girl quickly said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called you Hikaru. I mean, I don't know what your title is so…"

"It's fine."

"Eh?"

"Call me by my name." Hikaru said with friendliness. "It makes me feel, belonged. And please speak to me casually. It gives me a friendlier feeling."

"Thanks, Hikaru. You can call me Haruhi as well. I'm not very fond of people calling me Lady Haruhi." The brown-haired girl confessed mildly.

"Sure, Haruhi." Hikaru tried to call her by her name, as if testing himself to say it. When they continued to walk in silence – comfortable silence – Hikaru suddenly asked, "How do you know I'm Hikaru and not Kaoru."

Haruhi widened her eyes in surprise at the answer, not expecting it at all. She gave a thoughtful look and said, "Maybe it's because you're more bashful and hot-headed. But Kaoru is friendlier and tends to make peace. The personalities between both of you brothers differ a lot."

"Bashful and hot-headed?" Hikaru's eyebrow twitched.

"Oh my," Haruhi said worriedly. "Is that too casual? I tend to speak my mind."

"No, no, it's fine. It's just a very shocking revelation. I never thought people will look at me like that. They tend to think I'm wilder."

"You're not wild, just bashful and hot-headed. There is a difference, but I can't seem to place it well."

"Hello there, you two seems to have a nice time." A familiar face popped in front of them.

"Kaoru, where have you been? I've been searching for you everywhere." Hikaru's protective habit acted up again.

"Sorry, I have being wandering around the gardens. I really love it there." The twin replied with a reassuring smile. Looking at Haruhi, he said, "You two sure were friendly."

"We compromised." She said and looked at Hikaru, "Hikaru is not bad at all."

The said twin gave a deliberate cough, intending to digress. "I was bringing Haruhi to the sewing room."

"Well, you passed it." Kaoru said simply. Pointing behind them, he said, "It's that room over there. You've passed by three rooms. Now you know. Why do you need to go there anyway?"

"I do not wish to impose on the prince. As given the title of the Royal Embroider, I intend to fulfill my role." Haruhi said with a strong sense of righteousness.

"That's contemplative. I wish you luck, Haruhi. The king has high expectations on embroidery. He likes them very much." Kaoru informed her.

When the twins bid her goodbye and Haruhi was out of sight, Kaoru said, "You two became friendlier. She even called you by your name and vice versa."

"We talked about many things." Hikaru said as they rollick in a nearby garden which was considered minor with only a few bushes of magnolia and lush green grass.

"Hikaru, she got into you, didn't she? Just like how Prince Tamaki and the rest did previously." The younger twin mused.

Instead of replying to his brother, Hikaru said, "She guessed correctly."

"What?"

"She guessed the both of us. She can differentiate us. She won the game. We…"

"We lost." Kaoru ended Hikaru's sentence.

"We wanted to be together, to be the same."

"Yet we wanted someone to tell us apart, to remind us that we're individual, different and unique in our own way."

"Kaoru," Hikaru turned to him and asked, "What is it that we want?"

"I don't know, Hikaru. Perhaps, Haruhi can help us figure that out, subtly that we didn't even know she is."

"Perhaps," Hikaru said in a tone of finality.

* * *

A/N: Congrats if you made it! It is the longest chapter for any chapter from any story I posted. I know you all probably hate me because not only is it long, it's quite boring as well, isn't it? I'm sorry! I'll pay attention in English lessons and improve my writing so please stay tune with this story!

Review please? Make me happy.


	6. Oblivion

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High Host Club.

A/N: Nothing special to say anyway. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Oblivion **_

The work in the afternoon had left Haruhi exhausted. Her hands were red from the needlework and tired from the sewing. She was glad that it was dinner now, for food and rest would refresh her and lift her spirits.

She washed her face with rosewater and changed into a more common dress, which she had chosen when Tamaki had insisted on proper attire within the castle. She combed her hair and makes herself more presentable, and when she looked at herself in the mirror to decide that she was fit to be seen, she inhaled deeply and left for the dining hall.

"Haruhi!" The voice prompted the brown-haired girl to turn behind. Her eyes widened with delight when she saw that it was Hikaru. He had been pleasant ever since that afternoon, and that warmed her.

"Good evening, Hikaru." Haruhi said, careful to use his name and not address him by titles.

"I'm glad you remembered to call me by my name." Hikaru smiled and said, as if looking through Haruhi's thoughts. She lowered herself and flushed slightly, liking being praised by the orange-haired twin.

"I don't see Kaoru with you." Haruhi mused. "Where is he?"

"He has to run some errands." Hikaru said. "King Ryo from a neighboring country was supposedly to arrive here tomorrow, but it seems, for some reason, he came a day earlier. Kaoru had volunteered to be of service to the king. It is not only the king who will grace us with his presence; his daughters are here as well."

"I wonder if one of them is the princess I met today." Haruhi wondered to herself loudly.

"You saw them?"

"Yes," Haruhi nodded and smiled at the memory of the pleasant girl she met earlier in the afternoon. "She was very pretty and had a civilized manner. She seems pleasant."

"That's good to hear." Hikaru huffed. "It's not everyday you see decent princesses."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You see," The orange-haired twin continued in his explanation, "Many princesses are spoilt. Not to put them in a bad light, but I think they demand too much at some moments."

"Then are you one of those demanding sons of high-ranking dukes?" Haruhi teased, eyeing him carefully.

"Of course not!" He protested immediately. "I care and take people's feelings into consideration."

"I can tell." Haruhi giggled but she wasn't being sarcastic. She knew he had a good side, a kinder and more considerate side that was difficult to get in touch with.

After a short silence, Haruhi asked, "Where is Prince Tamaki?"

"He has to entertain King Ryo and his subordinates as well." He explained. "It's a pity; we won't see him at dinner. They will be in a different dining hall, one that is created for special occasions such as this."

Haruhi wanted to ask more questions but decided against it herself. Slightly upset by the thought of not having to see Tamaki for the remaining of the night, she sighed silently. If only she knew, she would not have volunteered her services as embroider for that particular day.

"Then are we the only two people at dinner in the normal dining hall?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes." He answered briefly. "Kyoya, Hunny and Mori had matters to attend to back in their own lands." Haruhi marveled at the news. It always seems to her that the group of them is always having fun. "We are serious when it comes to important matters, and have fun when we afford to." Hikaru said and looked at Haruhi intently as if reading her mind. "We don't fool around with games and leisure all the time."

Haruhi nodded with understanding. Was it rude and unkind of her to think of them as fun-loving and playful people? It was a controversy that she would like to explore very much because she would be able to know more about them. Even now, she have had questions about everyone and haven't a chance to fill her curiosity.

Dinner was a quiet affair with only Haruhi and Hikaru because Kaoru was still running errands. Although there was only the two of them, Tamaki has apparently ordered the chefs to present the best foods for his companions in a reasonable quantity.

Hikaru eyed Haruhi as she ate her food with satisfaction. Even though he was amazed by her subtly elegant features, he never seems to get enough of her beauty. He heard his heart pounding hard against his ribcage, the blood rushing up to his face as he stared longer at her.

"Is there something wrong?" Haruhi asked. Her voice brought Hikaru back from his reverie and he shook his head, returning to his food.

"I wonder what Prince Tamaki is doing right now." Haruhi suddenly said. If not for the little dreaminess in her voice, Hikaru wouldn't be realized that she had been thinking of the blond prince. Even though he knew it was ridiculous, he settled for jealousy no matter how hard he tried to disagree with himself.

"He'll be having a hearty meal, chatting with the two princesses, talking to the foreign king and his father about administration matters and charming everyone with his looks and intelligence. As well as putting up with the Queen Dowager," Hikaru added the last sentence softly and bitterly. Suddenly, the atmosphere between them became tense.

After dinner, Hikaru walked Haruhi to her room. "I am going to find Kaoru. Then we will leave and go back to our castle and home." Hikaru took her hand and kissed it. "Goodnight, Haruhi."

"Can't you stay for another hour?" Haruhi asked. Her request shocked Hikaru a little. "I will be lonely."

Haruhi's expression showed so much loneliness that Hikaru couldn't bear to leave her like this. His expression softened into a smile and nodded to her request. Just as Haruhi brightened, Hikaru said, "However, it would be improper to enter a lady's room alone. Shall we spend our remaining time in the garden?" Hearing this, Haruhi nodded joyfully.

"It's a great night, isn't it?" Haruhi said.

"Yes, it is." Hikaru replied, inhaling the cool night air deeply and enjoying breeze. As they sat on a bench in the garden with flowers surrounding them and the area dimly lighted with pale orange lights at the sides, he couldn't help looking at her again.

"You are very beautiful, Haruhi." Hikaru said, even amazed at what he said.

"Thank you." The girl blushed but obviously, she took the comment quite innocently, no strings attached. "You are a charming gentleman yourself."

"Really?" He laughed at the praise. "I never thought I was a gentleman."

"You are modest."

"Modesty has no part in this." Hikaru said. "It is simply the truth. On the other hand, Kaoru is more of a gentleman. I think you have mixed up us twins."

"No, I didn't. You _are_ a gentleman." Haruhi insisted lightly. "You may not realize it but you can be charming at times and helpful as well. That fits the criteria of being a gentleman just well."

"Why, if you insist, then I guess I am one." Hikaru was convinced as the girl described all his supposedly wonderful qualities.

"Hikaru, Lady Haruhi." The voice made the both of them to turn and they saw Tamaki, who was smiling with surprise and gladness when he spotted them.

"Prince Tamaki." Both acknowledged his presence with a smile, but Haruhi was more enthusiastic about his presence and that made Hikaru suspicious. _Does Haruhi like Tamaki?_ He asked himself but thought that it was ridiculous, knowing such feelings cannot be developed in a day. She hadn't know him properly and does not know much about him, but even that didn't matter for there are not bad points about the prince, even if there were, they were so subtle one would know notice.

"Kaoru is at the main hall, Hikaru." Tamaki informed the orange twin. "He is waiting for you to leave for home."

"Thank you for telling me this." Hikaru said but his voice was cold, and even he didn't know why. "I'll be off at once. Goodnight, Prince Tamaki, and Lady Haruhi."

As he walked away, he could hear the prince talking to Haruhi, inquiring about her day and her work. Hikaru could sense the chirpiness in Haruhi's reply, and he could tell she was glad.

Haruhi was different when she was in his company, she was quieter and more formal even though she had tried her best not to. But with Tamaki, Hikaru could tell she was more relaxed, more willing to expose herself and happier.

_Am I falling in love with Haruhi?_ Hikaru suddenly questioned himself. He couldn't be and wouldn't because, well, he wasn't someone who would open up so easily to others.

So why was Haruhi an exception?

_Maybe it's because she is Tamaki's friend, and I trust anyone who he is friendly to_, Hikaru thought decisively and sighed with finality before resuming to a quicker pace.

Yeah, Hikaru, keep telling yourself that.

* * *

A/N: Here you go, boring chapter as usual. Sorry if it is too slow-paced, after all, a medieval romance story doesn't involve let-me-jump-on-you-and-say-I-love-you sort of stuff, so let's stick to this cliché and uncreative plotline of mine, shall we?

Review? Pretty please with a cherry on top? :)


	7. Misa

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High Host Club.

A/N: I was having exams so I updated late. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**_Chapter 7: Misa_**

Tamaki seated himself onto the large red velvet armchair by the fireplace, enjoying the heat radiating from the red-orange fire. His sipped the chamomile tea from the white china cup. The scent of the tea always reminded him of his mother, who has green fingers and attended to her plants faithfully, sometimes more attentive to them than to the two-year-old Tamaki. But he never held it against her, because when he loved the plants as well.

He looked at the painting hung on the wall above the fireplace, the painting of him, his smiling parents and his grumpy-looking grandmother, who looked at her daughter-in-law with professionally hidden distaste but was revealed in Tamaki's eyes. Tamaki never blame or hate his grandmother, even though he knew he had all rights to. Hating would get him nowhere, he has to prove his worth to his grandmother, know that a commoner can produce a capable heir to the throne.

His thoughts wavered to Haruhi. There was something special about the girl. In his eyes, she was a shiny ray of light that delivered love and comfort for him in place of his mother. He knew the girl for a short time, yet he was drawn by her. But he knew the consequences of his feelings: the way his parents had end up, separated yet still so much in love with each other.

Feeling the tense at the thought, he sipped the cup of chamomile tea. His mother used to make some for him when he was upset over losing to a game with his friends. They calmed his upset mind and subsided his sobbing until he was the same happy Tamaki everyone had known him to be.

Realizing how late it was, he climb onto the bed and pulled the covers closed to him. He needed to sleep because he knew he would need all the energy he has to go hiking with Kyoya and the others. He slept smiling.

The next day, Kyoya and the others arrived at his castle promptly at nine. All of them carried the essential gears, while the stronger servants took their lunches other unimportant paraphernalia. Haruhi satisfyingly looked down at her boyish outfit that was tailored especially for her for this day. It made her look like an adventurer, and the others were glad that she complements them as well.

"Are we all ready to go?" Tamaki asked and looked at everyone's eager faces.

"Ready when you are, Prince Tamaki." Kyoya pushed up his glasses, hiding a little smile on his lips.

The hill wasn't steep but was a comfortable slope that allowed one to experience hiking without the dangers of falling. Haruhi now knew the reason as to why the guys were so fit even with their busy schedules as possible heirs to their respective legacy. Who wouldn't be fit from hiking once a week on this hill? But even so, Haruhi found herself to be tired already. She lagged behind the rest of them, and finally stopped to sit on a smooth and round rock. The servants behind stopped and offered her water which she accepted ever so gratefully.

"Are you tired?" Haruhi looked up and saw Tamaki's friendly face. Kyoya and the others stood behind him, looking concerned. She inspected them closer and realized that they hardly broke a sweat, at least not yet.

"I'm…I'm fine. Please, continue." Haruhi forced a smile. "It's a beautiful day and I do not want to be a bother."

"That's not fine!" Hunny interjected, a strict expression plastered on his face. "You looked really tired. How about this, let's all stop here for lunch!"

"That would be a sensible thing to do." Kaoru backed Hunny up. "We are quite tired already and lunch would be perfect. Besides, the view from here is splendid and the wind is lovely. It would be pleasant to dine here."

The rest agreed and Haruhi was left speechless, feeling very grateful for their thoughtfulness. She knew they weren't tired, but she had to agree with the view from the present spot. It overlooked a bluish-green river with a mass of the forest's emergent selfishly hiding it partially from view.

As they were eating their ham sandwiches, caviar, salads and small blueberry tarts, Hikaru asked, "Haruhi, you're not very fit, are you?"

"Hikaru, don't be rude." Kaoru scolded quickly, narrowing his eyebrows at him.

"No, no, it's fine." Haruhi smiled. "Yes, it's true I'm not very fit. You see, ladies in the villages do not hike or do very vigorous work. We spend our time dressing up ourselves, hoping some decent young men, and with a little luck wealthy ones, would marry us."

"I see." Hikaru said and nibbled at his blueberry tarts.

"Then Haruhi, you must have several suitors, don't you?" Hunny asked hyperactively and shook the stoic and unresponsive Mori excitedly. "You are so beautiful, refined and kind."

"Hunny, it's rude to speak so straightforwardly." Mori said in his deep voice.

"Yes, Takashi." Hunny's face fell, feeling rather horrible at being questioned for his manners.

"I…I think we should continue the hike now." Haruhi said quickly to break the tense atmosphere. "We would return to the castle late if we delay the hike any further."

The others shared the same reasons for agreeing to the continuation of the hike. Hunny smiled brightly at this prospect and Haruhi felt relieved for the lively revival of the small yet older royalty.

"Haruhi, if you feel tired, don't hesitate to tell us." Hikaru said.

"But I wasn't…" The brown-haired tried protesting and was silenced at Hikaru's sharp look.

"I can sense it, Haruhi." Hikaru said in a concerned tone. "Please don't worry always about us. You need to think about yourself as well, so please tell us if you need help."

"I'm really fine." Haruhi broke into wide smile. "Thank you, Hikaru, for your thoughtfulness."

"Yes, well, don't mention about it." Hikaru quickly turned away and continued the hike with Kaoru at his side.

The skies were turning orange-pink when they were returning from their hike, and by the time they were back at the castle, the skies were dark blue. Haruhi returned to the room in her soiled clothes, tired but happy about the trip after all. She bathed, pleased at the steaming hot water in the bathtub and the relaxing lavender fragrance hanging in the air. Feeling clean, she stepped out of the bathtub regretfully and dressed in her yellow silk dress which felt smooth against her skin.

At the dressing table, she brushed her hair while anticipating for Tamaki's arrival to walk her to the dining hall. Her heart pounded at the image of the prince forming in her head. He had helped her during the hike, assisting her over the most difficult path of the knoll and had caught her when she fell. How wonderful it would be if she had someone like him to share her feelings, to listen to her every word and help her when she needs help.

But being Haruhi, she knew the odds of love between the two of them were low, so low that it was negligible. She was a commoner and he was a prince, one who was going to succeed to the throne when the time is ripe. How can she compare to the princesses he had met? How can she have such wistful thoughts that have an absolute zero percent of fulfillment? Prince Tamaki was perfection, and she herself was a lowly commoner who didn't deserve to meet the prince close-up at all. It was all a chance. She didn't deserve the friendships of the royalties or the enjoyment of being in the castle.

She didn't deserve him at all.

There was a sudden knock on the door which brought Haruhi back from her reverie. No longer was she happy about seeing the prince. Her footsteps were hesitant and heavy, the bitterness swelling at her throat. She opened the door and saw Tamaki, smiling as usual.

"Are you ready for dinner?" He asked with a graceful bow. "The chef prepared quite a feast tonight."

"I am glad to hear it." Haruhi said and forced a smile which she hopes looked genuine.

Tamaki took her hand by surprise, but she didn't protest at his touch or his initiative. She gave a small smile and lowered her head to hide the red shade on her cheeks.

After dinner, everyone was prepared to leave for home. Tamaki saw them to the gates while Haruhi insisted on accompanying him while expressing her gratitude to them for the day.

"By the way, would you like to meet the two princesses from the neighboring country?" Tamaki asked. "It would be a wonderful gathering, considering that they are both very pleasant. And not self-centered or demanding," He looked intently at Hikaru, as if the last part was meant for him.

"If your highness insists," Hikaru said with a sudden formality. Haruhi could sense his silent displeasure, but he did not show it openly, which slightly surprised her. But then she remembered his loyalty to the prince in both the position of a subordinate and a friend.

"And I will." Tamaki replied coolly and smiled pleasantly at Hikaru. He turned his head to the side and a sudden smile lit his face. Haruhi tilted her head in confusion and wondered what could account for that smile. Her eyes followed Tamaki's line of vision and saw a familiar looking girl with red-orange hair that reminded one of rich exotic clear honey as it flowed down but barely touching her shoulder. She searched deep in her mind and tried to recall the face.

"On the other hand, she is right here." Tamaki said. He walked to the girl and bowed gracefully and held her hand to bring her to them. "Everyone, this is Princess Risa."

As the princess curtsied and introduced herself as Risa, a princess of the neighboring country, Haruhi remembered her being the girl who got lost earlier in the morning. _But wasn't her name Misa instead of Risa? And wasn't her hair longer?_ Haruhi thought oddly.

"I don't mean to be rude," Haruhi tried to test her. "But didn't we meet this morning? I thought you…"

"You're the one." The voice was so low and so soft as if it was dangerous. Everyone looked at the speaker who was Hikaru, expressing confusion on their faces. "You were the one who stole our coins."

"Hikaru, please mind your manners." Tamaki said with firmness and looked at him with stone-cold eyes.

"What are you talking about?" The princess asked. Her voice was trembling, clearly taken aback and disbelieved by Hikaru's attitude. "I stole no coins. Don't malign me! You have no evidence. Besides, this is the first time I've ever met you, and you left a bad impression already!"

"I remembered your face." Hikaru said a little louder. Immediately, Tamaki signaled to the surrounding servants and they exited the room with the door closed behind them. "You may have fooled Kaoru but not me. Kaoru, don't you remember the time we left the castle alone when we were small?"

"You left the castle alone?" Hunny said in amazement with eyes wide. Mori placed a finger over his lips and went over to the safer side where Kyoya was observing with interest.

"Yes, I remember." Kaoru nodded. He didn't know what this was leading to but he was willing to hear his brother out.

"She is that girl." Hikaru declared. "I recognize her. She…"

"That girl's name is Misa, Hikaru, not Risa!" Kaoru pressed his hands on Hikaru's shoulders and said to him in a raised volume, "You mixed up the two of them. Why can't you forget about that? Misa didn't take any of my coins; someone else, it must be someone else who did!"

Suddenly, the door opened and the creaking sound was clearly heard by everyone. "I thought I asked for us to be alone." Tamaki said without turning around.

"Oh, I didn't think…" A girl's voice said, which prompted Tamaki to turn around at once. He was sharp and he knew by the voice that it wasn't any of the servants.

"Princess Misa," Tamaki muttered.

Haruhi immediately turn around as well and she saw the exact image of the girl she met that morning. Her mind whirled a little as she stared from the newly arrived girl and the one who was being confronted by Hikaru. They were exact mirror images, only their hair differed in length.

"Misa!" The girl with the shorter hair ran towards 'Misa'.

"The servants told me you were here with the prince." Misa said with a smile. Her eyes wandered to the rest of them, scanning from Kyoya to Haruhi. When she saw Hikaru and Kaoru, her smile faded and her face was emotionless.

The two twins stared at Misa with a look of confusion and amazement. Even Hikaru's anger was overwhelmed by the uncertainty of who he was seeing.

"Prin…Princess Misa?"

"Nice to see you again, Kaoru. Hikaru."

* * *

A/N: Oh my goodness, I never expected this chapter to be this long. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed that. It might not be the best chapter yet because this was kind of rushed. You see, I'm having my exams the week after next, so I really need to study.

Please review! :)


	8. Comforting by Understanding

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High Host Club.

A/N: Yay, exams are finally over! Too bad I just got back my results a couple of days ago and it's NOT GOOD. That's all I'm going to say. So, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Comfort by Understanding**_

Haruhi looked across the hall where everyone was at their seats with a piece of cake and a cup of hot tea on the table, supposedly for their supper. The atmosphere was tense, and Haruhi could never figure out why Tamaki ever let this compromising episode happen at all.

"So, tell us how you two met, Misa, Hikaru and Kaoru." Tamaki spoke coolly as if acting as a mediator between Misa and the two twins. Haruhi had a sudden urge to tell Tamaki that this was more than awkward and not to mention dangerous, considering Hikaru has a tendency for explosive outbursts.

"We were eight years then," Kaoru said when he saw that Hikaru was too angry to speak and Misa was still shocked by their sudden appearance to respond. "Hikaru and I were playful so we left the castle and explored the commoners' streets."

"Then we met Misa." Hikaru said sharply and stared at Misa who was avoiding his glare.

"Misa, you never told me you went out!" Risa said angrily with a childish pout.

"I'm sorry," the long-haired twin said apologetically. "It slipped my mind and I didn't want our parents to be suspicious. It was selfish of me but you would never want to leave the comforts of the castle anyway."

"That's true." Risa became quiet and waited for the other pair of twins to speak.

"So we walked along the streets and met Misa." Kaoru continued. "And later, we met with Misa. When we got home, I realized some of my coins were missing and Hikaru concluded Misa stole them."

"But I didn't!" Misa protested instinctively and stood up in agitation. "After you left, I saw some coins on the floor. I knew they were yours but I didn't know where to find so I kept them. I think your pocket had a hole, Kaoru." She suggested thoughtfully. "I still have the coins with me and I can return them to you if you insist."

"You can keep them as a gift." Kaoru said to Misa with a wide smile and a slight blush. And to Hikaru, he said, "I think you owe Misa an apology, and to Risa as well."

"That's fine." Risa spoke much to Haruhi's surprise; she hasn't been speaking much since Hikaru's accusation. "I wouldn't want an apology from a person who doesn't mean what he says at all. You don't look prepared to apologize." She shot a sharp look at Hikaru.

"Risa!" Misa said sharply and tugged at her sleeve.

"I'm retiring for the night." Risa stood up and with a small bow, she walked out of the hall.

"Risa!" Misa stood up and called for her sister. Seeing that Risa wasn't responding, she turned to the table and gave the same polite gesture before leaving. She paused in her tracks at her second step and looked back at Hikaru, searching for a guilty expression but all she saw was a frown that says he wasn't a person who would admit his mistake. Turning to the front, she walked briskly as she called Risa.

"Hikaru," Tamaki said with a sigh. "You should apologize."

"I will."

"So when will that be?"

"Soon?"

"Soon?" Tamaki spoke incredulously. "Tomorrow? Four days later? Next week? You know I'm a man of promptness and I dislike tardiness, especially when it comes to personal issues. To top that, I wouldn't want to be so awkward during their one week stay in this castle, or maybe longer."

"I get your drift." Hikaru said in a voice of unmistaken irritation. He stood up suddenly, his face showing obvious dissatisfaction but said nothing, and then even without a bow or a gesture of politeness, he left, slamming the door behind as he exited.

Haruhi looked at Kaoru, hoping he would follow his brother, comfort him or perhaps convince him to apologize, anything except to sit there and frown. Unable to bear the tense atmosphere in the air anymore, Haruhi stood up from her seat and said, "I'll be going to see Hikaru."

"Yes," Tamaki nodded in approval. "That would be a nice."

Excusing herself, Haruhi quickly walked out of the hall, hoping she would be able to catch up with Hikaru. She felt pitiful towards Hikaru, about how there wasn't anyone to help him, to understand him and his reason for being so prejudicing against Misa. She knew he was overprotective of Kaoru but Haruhi sensed that Hikaru felt much more than jealousy.

Just when Haruhi decided that she has lost sight of the orange-haired royalty, she spotted him at a nearby veranda. From the back, she saw his shoulders slumped, his head low indicating of his dejectedness. There was a pang of pity for Hikaru in Haruhi's chest, and her gaze at his back view softened.

"Hikaru?" Haruhi called his name softly. She saw that he jolted a little from her voice and turned back instinctively. His frown immediately smoothed when he saw Haruhi. Being polite, he forced a smile, trying to be as friendly as possible.

Haruhi walked to the veranda Hikaru was at and stopped next to him. "Do you want to talk?" She asked as gently as possible and attempted to touch his arm. She sensed that he was surprised but he didn't push her away. "You should tell people how you really feel, Hikaru." Haruhi said, "You want to apologize but at the same time, you feel they don't deserve it, especially Misa, right?" Hikaru's shocked face told her she had deduced correctly. She continued, "You know you are wrong but you had your reason for not being sorry. So why didn't you tell them?"

"They know my reason." Hikaru said softly but audibly. "They just think it is a really troublesome…problem of mine, not being able to trust people fully with the exception of themselves."

"You can tell them." Haruhi suggested.

"I did, so many times." Hikaru's head dropped and he buried his face in his hands. "But they'll just tell me the same thing all over again: 'you trusted us so you should do that to the other people as well, open up yourself and you'll see a difference'. When Kaoru isn't involved, I can do that. But when he…" he paused and rubbed his face in an attempt to get a clear thought. "I can't have Kaoru in a disadvantage. I'm his brother, I'm older so I have a responsibility towards him. I should be protective of him."

"I understand." Haruhi said earnestly. Suddenly, she felt Hikaru facing her and his arms wound around her body, pulling her close. Haruhi was surprised, but she knew this would comfort Hikaru a little, so she lifted her arms and patted his back, returning the embrace.

"I know you understand." Hikaru said and Haruhi could make out the sincerity and gratefulness in his voice. She smiled to herself, glad that she has, in some way or another, help Hikaru by understanding. _Understand is such a simple comforting action_, Haruhi thought, _but yet so difficult._

Later in the night when everyone has left, including a grateful Hikaru who hasn't apologize but promised he will, Haruhi laid on her bed, deep in thoughts; thoughts about her family, the prince and Hikaru and many other things. She was glad for this moment, when she was in a peaceful and quiet room, alone with herself and the large space she possessed.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Haruhi was reluctant to receive the person because she liked being on the soft bed after the thought-provoking and tiring events of the day. But she still gathered sufficient strength and willpower to get up from the bed to open the door.

All of her lackadaisical attitude vanished when she saw Tamaki as she opened the door. His clothes told her he hasn't retired for the night and his face showed his tiredness.

"I just want to say goodnight." Tamaki said simply.

"I'm sure there is something else more than a 'goodnight'."Haruhi said frankly.

"You really can read thoughts." Tamaki complimented.

"I'm just good at guessing." Haruhi replied modestly. "So what do you want to ask?"

"How did you…I mean Hikaru was…" Tamaki stumbled on his words, not knowing how to put his meaning across.

"I just understood him." Haruhi said lightly. She stifled a giggle at Tamaki's flustered expression. "Hikaru feels unsafe and scared that Kaoru will leave him for someone else."

"But that day will eventually come, wouldn't it?"

"Then all we can do is to hope that that day won't come so soon." Haruhi said in a saddened expression. "Let him mature more before letting him stand on his own. He'll be able to do it."

"I guess you're right." Tamaki nodded his head. Then with a softer expression, he asked, "How do you know everything about him? I have been with him longer and yet, I don't seem to understand."

"I'm not sure either." Haruhi said with a thoughtful frown. "I guess it's because I sense a certain type of sadness when he tells me something about Kaoru."

"That's a special gift you have." Tamaki complimented behind his attempted humor. "It's getting late now and you should get some rest. Goodnight, Haruhi." Tamaki finished with a tone of finality as he walked away.

Haruhi returned to her room and leaned against the door after she closed it. Her face was red and her heart beat uncontrollably. Tamaki's voice resounded in her head, especially how he said her name.

When her thoughts become clearer, she shook her head and scolded herself, "Haruhi, you should be ashamed of yourself." But yet as she did, she couldn't get the fluttering feeling out of her head. As she drifted off to sleep, a smile made residence on her lips.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know the beginning was boring and the ending was weird but I couldn't think of anything more to end this misunderstanding in Misa and Risa's identities. I hope you'll look forward to the next chapter.

Please review!


	9. Fools in Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High Host Club.

A/N: Here's a new chapter. Enjoy! And to those who have reviewed, thank you so much! You lifted my spirits :)

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Fools in Love**_

Tamaki has never felt so much jealousy in his life. He has everything that one needs for a luxurious life. Even though he has been stressed due to managing country affairs, there was no denying in the fact that he has everything. That was what he thought and contented with until each time he saw the friendliness between Hikaru and Haruhi. Friendliness seemed to be an understatement. It was more than friendliness he knew; there was understanding between both Hikaru and Haruhi that seemed so foreign to Tamaki. They have grown so much closer in the past month than Tamaki had imagined.

"I can understand." Tamaki muttered to himself one morning as he made his way to his study to tackle problems arising among commoners and troubles in trade and diplomatic ties.

"Your Highness, you have made a mistake again!" The prince's advisor – who was his butler as well – Rio cried out and his distressed voice brought Tamaki back from his reverie.

"What?" Tamaki asked quickly and scanned through the papers on his desk. Then he saw his mistake: their fabrics were imported from Asia and not Aisa. The blond prince sighed and said, "It's just a spelling mistake. No worries at all." Then he rewrote the name of the continent.

"Mistakes from the crown prince cannot be tolerated, Prince Tamaki. You must produce fine results in this period of your training." Rio reprimanded strictly. "Think how problematic it would be if you wrote that our fresh fish are imported from Iceland only."

Tamaki raised an eyebrow and said, "Iceland is one of the countries that provide the finest fish in the world."

"Yes, but our supply of fish does not originate only from Iceland." Rio nagged on. "This might lead to possible…"

"…distress from the people because they might think that the country's supply of fish is threatened." Tamaki finished his advisor's sentence. Rio looked displeased at his rudeness but Tamaki couldn't care less for he himself was the prince. "I'll be careful in the following documents." He said, knowing that would prevent further nagging from his advisor.

But Tamaki couldn't concentrate even if he tries. His mind was filled with thoughts about Haruhi for she had said that she would go riding with Hikaru that morning. Supposed they've confessed to each other and Hikaru actually proposed to her; his parents were great people and wouldn't mind a commoner for a daughter-in-law so long she is virtuous. Tamaki knew that would be heartbreaking news for him. No matter how much he denied, he cannot avoid the fact that he has fallen in love with Haruhi. He enjoyed her presence immensely and feel comfortable and belonged whenever he is with her.

But even if his feelings are returned, Tamaki knew he will have a formidable obstacle: his grandmother, the Queen Dowager, who seemed to despise romantic feelings between royalties and commoners, just like his parents.

Tamaki sighed and shook his head. If only he hadn't brought Haruhi back to the castle, then he wouldn't have his feelings in turmoil. But if he hadn't, then he would never have known the true meaning of being happy and true to your feelings.

_Blessing and misfortunes do have their own disguises_, Tamaki thought bitterly and continued to make mistakes in his documents for the rest of the day and suffered endless reprimands from Rio.

_With Haruhi…_

After being in the castle for quite a long while, Haruhi was happy to be out with the nature. She had been so glad that Hikaru had invited her along to ride in the green plains on a chocolate good-natured pony that she now called 'Chocolate'.

"Why the name 'Chocolate'?" Hikaru asked.

"Because it's brown and has kind eyes which make it look so sweet." Haruhi patted the pony's head as they rode towards a large tree to rest. Haruhi sat down on the patch of grass and leaned against the bark of the tree, breathing deeply in the fresh air while Hikaru took the picnic basket and joined Haruhi.

"What do we have?" Haruhi asked excitedly and leaned forward towards the basket.

"Many foods," Hikaru answered with a gleeful smile. "My chef prepared them."

"That reminds me," Haruhi said with a voice of wonderment, "Why didn't your servants follow you…I mean us, today?"

"I asked for us to be alone." Hikaru stated and grinned at Haruhi. "I think it's nice to be alone with a friend once in a while. Do you prefer crowds instead?" Hikaru asked with a slight frown.

"It's hard to decide." Haruhi said, thinking that it was better to sit on the fence in this matter. "It's wonderful for a group of friends to come together and have a merry time but sometimes, it's quite nice to be alone, silent and have the time all to yourself."

"You have the same thinking as me." Hikaru chuckled and handed Haruhi a meat sandwich, earning him a grateful thank you. They began to nibble on their sandwiches, followed by larger bites and soon, they were gone. After an entire hearty meal of meat sandwiches, lemon cakes and apple juice, they laid down comfortably on the grass, feeling satisfied at their meal that was made more pleasant with the fresh air that smelt a little like pine.

"If only I can have a nap here." Haruhi yawned and stretched her arms and legs.

"Why not?" Hikaru suggested but the brown-haired girl sat up quickly and stared wide-eyed at her friend.

"There could be thieves who might steal our horses and we'll be unable to get back to the castle!" Haruhi exclaimed loudly with a nervous expression.

"Don't worry, Haruhi." Hikaru laughed loudly and ignored Haruhi's look of annoyance. "There isn't anyone living miles from here so there definitely won't be thieves."

"I'm not convinced." Haruhi said hesitantly.

"Then how about this?" Hikaru said and looked intently at Haruhi, "You can take a nap while I stay up and keep watch. Then you can nap peacefully."

"You might fall asleep soon after." Haruhi giggled. Hikaru folded his arms and with a look of determination, he spoke, "I won't. I'll stay up and keep watch. A gentleman always keeps his promises, doesn't he?"

"If you insist, gentleman," Haruhi giggled and fell back onto the grass. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

Hikaru placed his hands on the back of his head as he lay on the grass. The sun was emitting gentle warmth that tempted him to close his eyes and enter dreamland. But he knew he has promised Haruhi to keep watch and that prevented his eyelids from drooping completely.

He looked at Haruhi's sleeping face which was child-like and peaceful. The sudden breeze blew on the face, and her bangs fluttered a little from her face. To Hikaru, she glowed radiantly and exuded a sense of peace and warmth to those around her. As he watched her, he realized he was nearing her and wanted to pull back, afraid to take advantage of the situation. But she was so attractive, like the flame attracting the moth, which was him. And that was dangerous as well.

Hikaru has noticed Tamaki's fondness towards Haruhi very clearly and that would mean competition between him and the prince. But Tamaki was a prince – a crown prince, no less – and it was a silly thought to wonder if he would have a chance to win against the _prince_. Tamaki have so much more power than he did and only a simple word from his mouth, Haruhi would belong to him. Even so, Hikaru knew the prince would do no such thing, for he was kind and thoughtful.

What hurt him was the fact that Haruhi was fond of Tamaki as well. Sometimes he wondered what an idiot Tamaki was for not noticing the tiny details that hinted of this possibility. But Hikaru knew that was an advantage for him, because he can at least have a chance to win Haruhi's love.

Hikaru fingered strands of Haruhi's soft hair, brushing them away from her face. He knew this was inappropriate but he couldn't help himself. And he knew that even if he could, he wouldn't, and he felt ashamed of himself at the thought.

Suddenly, Haruhi's eyes opened slowly and Hikaru quickly jumped and backed away from her. "Hikaru…?" She said slowly and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"There…there was an insect on your face." Hikaru thought quickly and said. "I was helping you to get rid of it."

"Thank you." Haruhi beamed and stretch herself. Inhaling and exhaling deeply one more time, Haruhi stood up and looked down at Hikaru. "Shall we return to the castle now?" She asked.

Hikaru stared at her for a while, and then nodded with a smile. "Of course," he said.

Getting onto the backs of the horses, the two friends traveled along the path to returned to the castle. Hikaru wondered why Haruhi didn't notice his strange behavior but he decided to settle with the fact that she was still quite innocent and naïve. And that made her cuter in Hikaru's eyes.

* * *

A/N: So this chapter was more of a filler rather than a…real chapter. Well, I needed to refresh my feelings towards Ouran and the pairings. Misa and Risa seem to have disappeared, didn't they? But don't worry, they'll appear soon.

Hope you've enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review! They make me happy :)


	10. Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High Host Club.

A/N: I'm so happy! My 2-month school vacation is finally here! And thanks to those who reviewed! Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**_Chapter 10: Home Sweet Home_**

"Would you like to visit your father?" Those words made Haruhi jolt so hard that her soup spoon almost flew out of her hand during dinnertime.

"Wh…what?" Haruhi asked in disbelief.

"Tamaki asked if you would like to visit your father, Haruhi." Kaoru repeated good-naturedly, confirming Haruhi's joy at the same time.

"Is it possible?" Haruhi quickly ask eagerly. "Can I really do that?"

"I don't see why not." Tamaki said with a smile which made Haruhi's heart skip a beat. "It has been almost a month now that you've entered the castle. It's only right that you return to see your father."

Haruhi smiled widely and immediately agreed to the proposal. But after dinner when she was alone for a rest, she delved deeper into this all-too-good-to-be-true suggestion. Did Tamaki want her to return to her commoner life for good? Haruhi didn't mind being a commoner again without the luxurious stuff in life, but she didn't like the thought that she might never see the prince again. But then, Haruhi knew that one day, Tamaki would eventually marry some princess from some exotic country, and that didn't feel good.

"One month already, huh?" Haruhi muttered to herself as she sat solemnly on her bed. If she could, she wouldn't mind spending a year or eternity with the prince. But she knew that all good things must come to an end. _But when will this good fortune of mine end?_ She thought bitterly and gripped her aching chest.

The next day, Haruhi was surprised and pleased to realize that Tamaki has planned everything for her. The blonde prince has ordered for some fine horses for the both of them and there were gifts for Haruhi's father as well.

"That's too kind of you." Haruhi said breathlessly at the wrapped parcels.

"Well, I must return the favors for taking in a wonderful embroider." Tamaki complimented and the brown-haired girl blushed.

"Speaking of which," Haruhi said in a low voice to Tamaki. "Why are they coming along?" She gestured to the group behind which consisted of Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, Hunny and Kyouya.

"You don't mind, do you?" Tamaki chuckled.

"No, it's not that!" Haruhi immediately protest. "It's just…" _Totally unnecessary for them to tag along_, she thought but didn't say the words.

"They wanted to explore the life of a commoner for a bit." Tamaki explained. "By understanding the way of life of the people in our country, we can be better rulers and win over the people's hearts by planning the better change for them. We don't go around doing charity for people who only exploit it, Haruhi."

The brown-haired girl was amazed at the prince's thoughtfulness. She smiled and nodded in understanding. "You already are a great prince, Tamaki." She said absent-mindedly. When she realized what she had said, she widened her eyes in shock and thought fast about what to say to retract those words.

"Thank you." Tamaki said, seemingly unaware of Haruhi's flustering. "It feels good to hear a compliment from one of my people."

'_One of my people', _Haruhi thought bitterly, _am I just that?_

"Hey, Tamaki, can we leave now?" Hikaru called loudly from behind them.

"Hikaru is impatient to explore the commoner's streets." Kaoru added, making his brother appear in a better light.

"Then we shall leave now." Tamaki said decisively and mounted onto his horse. The others followed suit and they left for what lied beyond the castle walls.

"It smells of freedom." Hikaru said loudly and gave a happy sigh. Haruhi couldn't agree more. After an enjoyable month in the castle with occasional riding trips with Hikaru, it just feels different to leave the castle.

When they had reached the commoner's streets, Haruhi directed them to her house. Tamaki was pleased to see this part of his country so organized and friendly. Because of their disguise of foreigners, many people greeted with respect, asking them to enjoy their stay. This pleased Tamaki and the rest. It meant of peaceful days.

However, the prince could see that there were beggars as well. He sighed and knew that this was inevitable. No matter how much a country may prosper, there will always be poor people. Feeling sorry for them, Tamaki gave them some coins and advised them to do something productive for themselves.

"Here we are." Haruhi said when they stopped in front of a decent-looking house with a small backyard that grew a few bushes of flowers. "It's not much but it is all we can do with." Haruhi told them, reminding them of her commoner's life. They dismounted from their horses and helped to carry the gifts meant for Haruhi's father.

Haruhi realized how much she missed this medium-sized place the moment she stepped into the house. Memories of her father and mother rushed into her mind. Tears began to sting her eyes at the thought of her deceased beloved mother but Haruhi was strong was pulled back those tears.

"Father!" She called. Her voice rang through the house and immediately that were sounds of quick footsteps.

Haruhi saw her father coming in from the backdoor, wiping his brown hands on a piece of cloth wrapped round his waist. She smiled at the thought of her father planting new flowers. He always does that.

"Haruhi, you have returned!" The man rushed to embrace his daughter, squeezing her so tightly Haruhi thought she would have died of shortened breath. When he let go, he smiled proudly at her, "Welcome back, Haruhi."

"I'm back, father." Haruhi said happily and stepped aside to show him her new friends from the castle. "And these are my friends from the castle."

Tamaki and the rest introduced themselves and the moment he did so, Haruhi's father was immensely flustered. "Oh no, I have nothing appropriate to serve you!"

"That'll be fine, really!" Tamaki and the others persuaded the middle-aged man until he reluctantly nodded at the lack of proprieties towards these family members of royal families. However, he insisted on brewing the finest tea – the ones Tamaki brought as gifts – for them, along with biscuits baked by the neighbor as a gesture of thanks for whatever errand Haruhi's father helped run.

"I forgot to introduce myself." Haruhi's father said awkwardly when they all settled onto a flower-patterned couch. "My name is Ryoji. And I do hope Haruhi hasn't been giving you any trouble in the castle."

"Of course not!" Hunny spoke up cheerfully and munched onto a biscuit happily, still hugging his bunny. "Haruhi is a great person. She makes the best embroidery I've ever seen."

"Yes, she has been complimented well for her embroidery ever since she was a child." Ryoji said with an air of nostalgia. Suddenly smiling widely, he said, "Would you like to see pictures of Haruhi when she was younger?"

"No, father!" Haruhi protested immediately. She tried to outrun her father to the shelves to get the photo albums, but when she ran to the shelves, there were excited soft murmurs behind her. She turned back slowly, her face white. Her father was already showing the others her pictures. It seems that Ryoji has changed the place of where the photo albums were kept.

"You were so cute, Haruhi!" Hunny said enthusiastically, dragging Haruhi to his side.

The others were fascinated by the discovery of Haruhi's photos. There was the photo of Haruhi taking her first baby step, Haruhi smiling to show off her new complete of teeth when she was one and a half and there was a Haruhi with a beautiful lady who Tamaki didn't recognize but found oddly familiar.

"Who is this lady?" Tamaki pointed to the person in the picture wearing a flower-patterned dress with laces.

"That's my mother." Haruhi said. She tried to sound strong and she succeeded, but it was obvious that there was still a hint of sadness in her voice, a hint of longing.

"She's beautiful." Tamaki complimented. Then looking at Haruhi, he said, "You look almost like her." The brown-haired girl stood with a dazed look, somewhere between meeting a fairy godmother and knowing your first pet died.

"She got her mother's eyes." Ryoji agreed. Hikaru looked closer and he saw the resemblance in their eyes, which showed of honesty and realness. "Their eyes were the same colour of almond, cheerful and kind."

After looking through all the photos, Ryoji decided that Tamaki and the others deserved to travel in the streets to look at the simple pleasures of life. Ryoji volunteered to give them a tour while Haruhi decided to stay behind at home to heal her homesickness. They didn't protest for Ryoji proved to be a wonderful company.

When the house was empty, Haruhi sighed gladly. She immediately went to the kitchen to take out the dust-pans, brooms, cloths, pails of water and other cleaning appliances. As she swept the floor, wiped the ornaments on the cupboard, fanned the blankets and quilts, Haruhi could feel a smile on her lips. She missed doing those chores secretly because it gave her a sense of belonging. She remembered how she used to help her mother do the chores, after which, she would bake delicious cinnamon cakes for her and Ryoji, sharing the remaining with neighbors or even the beggars along the streets. She was kind, and Haruhi often thought that she deserve better, didn't deserve to die at a rather young age.

Small teardrops materialized at the ends of her eyes and she wiped them away. After finishing her chores, she took out the photo with her mother and began to reminiscence on the life when she was younger, the times when she was with her mother and the days she spent so happy with both her parents.

"Haruhi."

The girl was startled and turned immediately to see who it was. Her heart almost stopped when she saw Tamaki.

"What are you doing here?" Haruhi asked, wiping any remaining tears if any. "Where are the others?"

"Your father told us he needed to make dinner but since the others haven't had enough of fun, I volunteered to return to help with dinner." Tamaki held up the bags of groceries. "It took a lot of persuasion for your father to trust my culinary skills. So don't say I shouldn't prepare dinner just because I'm a guest."

"Okay." Haruhi smiled upon hearing his words. She was relieved for Tamaki's sudden appearance and thankful that her silent prayer for company was answered.

"You have been doing chores?" Tamaki asked casually, eyeing the brooms and dust-pans.

"Yes." She answered truthfully. "I missed doing these chores."

When they were in the kitchen together, Tamaki took out the groceries her father had bought. Haruhi thought hard for the best recipes she knows of, hoping to make tonight's mini feast a success. After a short moment of consideration, she immediately set to work, masterminding her best dishes.

"You can make a few dishes of your own." Haruhi told Tamaki, who had been unusually silent as he watched from the sideline. He brightened when Haruhi made that suggestion and began to work on his own dishes as well. Haruhi felt a little guilty for doubting Tamaki for his skills. Did he ever cook in his entire life? That made her worry a little but when she saw him cutting a tomato so skillfully, she was thankful for someone to lessen her burden of making many dishes for that night.

"Have you ever cooked before?" Haruhi asked. She thought it was quite a tactless question but she wanted her curiosity be filled.

"I did a few times." Tamaki answered. "My mother was a commoner so back when she was still in the castle, I saw her cooking. I was five before she was…brought away, so I managed to spend some time in the kitchen with her."

There were some nasty memories going through Tamaki's mind, Haruhi knew. Not caring whether she was being tactless, she asked, "Don't you dislike your grandmother – the Queen Dowager – for separating you from your mother? It doesn't seem right. It feels so…cruel."

"My grandmother ruled with an iron fist." Tamaki said. "That is why the country is as peaceful and prosperous as it is today. I believe she had once been kind and loving. But the royal court is cruel, and it turns you into an unfeeling creature if you don't try to love even for a second. Life in royalty and nobility isn't always a cup of tea. Nothing ever is."

_Including us_, Haruhi thought bitterly as the conversation came to an end.

At night, Hikaru and the others returned home with an unexpectedly large bag of what they called 'findings'. Haruhi sweat-dropped and rolled her eyes surreptitiously as she saw a top and animal puppets in their bags. So much for being 'findings'. But as Haruhi looked closer into their bags, she was reminded of their being with her when she was little. She requested a bag of sugared almonds from Kaoru, but Hikaru quickly gave up his instead.

"This is delicious." Kyouya said with a small hint of surprise as he looked at the escargot on his fork.

"As expected of Haruhi!" Hunny said happy with flowers and rainbows in his happy contagious aura.

"I didn't make those." Haruhi said, causing every pair of eyes to fall onto her. "Prince Tama…I mean, Tamaki made the escargots, not me."

"I didn't know you can cook, Tamaki." Mori said, forking on some more escargot drenched in the delicious sauce.

"It's a long story." Tamaki lied and looked at Haruhi with reassuring eyes that said 'it's fine, there's no need to tell them'. At that moment, Haruhi felt that there was now a secret between the both of them.

After dinner, it was decided that they would have to leave immediately to reach the castle before it became too late. As the guys unloaded gifts from their horses for Ryoji, Ryoji wanted to talk to Haruhi before she leaves once again.

When she mounted on her horse and said goodbye to her father, Tamaki noticed her expression were wearier than before. It wasn't of exhaustion but something else, something that seemed to change her mood after she finished her one-on-one bonding with her father.

"Is something bothering you?" Tamaki asked when they rode back to the castle.

"Huh? No, nothing is bothering me." Haruhi replied, flustered. "I guess I'm tired. But I'm happy, it's nice to see my father again." She flashed a smile at Tamaki who didn't prompt any further.

And as he turned back to the front, Haruhi was lost in her own thoughts as she was staring at Tamaki's back.

"_Don't fall in love with the prince or those around him, Haruhi. We are only commoners and cannot afford their love. It would come to a bitter end, just like what happened to the king and queen."_

_But I can't stop myself_, Haruhi thought sadly. _I cannot stop loving him now. It has gone on too far and for too long._

* * *

A/N: I decided to use 'Ryoji' instead of 'Ranka' for Haruhi's father's name because I kind of figured people in medieval times aren't so much into asexuality.

Please review? :)


End file.
